


Three Generations, Three times

by Laslus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ancient spell brings unexpected guests to 1996 Harry and his friends will meet people they never thought they could see again, and meet some people that they never imagined existed. A incident brings the marauders, their friends and some kids from Harry's future straight to his sixth year (and directly into the climax of the great wizard war). A Time travel fanfic.<br/>(Not all ships nor characters are listed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Laslus (as you may have figured out) and welcome to my fanfic. I started writting this when i was around 13, so obviusly it wasn't my best work. Anyhow recently i decided to RE-WRITE it, and with the help of my dear reader "HarryM. Dumbledore" it was translated into English (it can be found in Portuguese as well in my ff.net account). If you find any English mistakes please point them out, but I think Harry and I did a pretty good job on it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will figure out, the ships of this fanfic might be a little box of surprises, but, for the sake of the story, tried to stick as much to the canon as I could. For those who are new to my fanfics, i usually give a song for you too listen while reading, this time I recommend listening to Ready to Go by PANIC! at the disco.  
> Good Reading!

**Marauders Time**

Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom were alone in the Gryffindor tower for the first time since the beginning of their sixth year. It was Christmas vacation and most of the students were spending it with their families, while the rest was playing on the snow at Hogwarts camps. Fortunately for the group, sixth year was a year with less schedule charge in comparison with fifth or seventh year, allowing them to spend more time together. Alice, the only not-Griffindor of the group, already knew that common room more than she knew her own (Hufflepuff's).

"C'mon, Lily Flower, it's going to be fun!"

James was sitting on the armchair next to Lily's, and the redhead rolled her eyes at what should be his thousandth attempt of calling her out on a date. She had realized that on those last months of classes that had passed, he was pretty different. He still was an arrogant prat, of course, but he seemed less... well, less of an arrogant prat and more of a fun prat. Of course, that wouldn't make Lily date with him, she still didn't like him one bit.

"Its EVANS, for you" she said, automatically. "And I've already said that I won't go to Hogsmeade with you!"

"C'mon, Lily, its going to be cool!" said Alice, seated on Frank's lap, looking at Lily, begging her to go.

"What side are you on, Alice?" said Lily, glaring at her.

"The one in that we all hang out together!" retorted Alice, ignoring Lily's protests.

"But..."

She couldn't finish the phrase, though. Sirius Black, sitting on the arm of Reamus' armchair, leaned his back on the wall, over a stone with the drawn of a small hourglass. In that moment, everything went blurred and they were pulled against the stonewall.

**Harry's Time**

Ginny and Harry were sitting together. The redhead was lying on the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder. Rare were the times that they had free time to spend together since they started dating, one month ago. Ron stood next to the fireplace on the empty common room, glaring at his sister and best friend.

"Harry, I can't believe you managed to convince mum to let Ginny stay in Hogwarts for Christmas!"

"What's the problem, Ron? You always stay!" exclaimed Ginny, adjusting her head on Harry's shoulder.

Ron shrugged.

"But we, for some unknown reason, are always directly involved on some Hogwarts' mystery."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Ron, directly! An 8 letters' word! Ronikiens is learning how to say big words!"

"Shut up! " Ron said, trying to hide the redness on his ears.

Despite his attempts Hermione noticed and started laughing, not just from the joke but also from the redhead's face. Harry and Ginny accompanied the laugh, and soon, infected by it, Ron followed them. Amid the laughter Ron, trying not to fall, leaned a little bit more on the wall, touching on a stone with the drawn of a small hourglass.

Everything went blurred and they felt a strong chain that pulled them into the floor.

**Next generation's time**

Rose was lying with her head on her boyfriend's lap, Scorpious, both sitting on the red sofa on the Gryffindor's room. Ahead was her cousin Albus Severus (the three of them were the intruders from Slytherin), Hugo, Teddy, James Sirius, Lily Luna, Alicia and Franek (the Longbottom twins); Alicia was the only Hufflepuff, but just like the Slytherins, was used to be on the red-and-gold room.

"I can't believe we're spending Christmas here at Hogwarts, together!" said the always-cheerful Albus Potter, loosening his tie slightly.

James Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his chair, although he was happy he wasn't at the Slytherin common room.

"I can't believe that I'm seeing the  _thing_  between my cousin and Malfoy in my own common room."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"James! Please, get over it. I'm dating Scorp since June. Besides, you should be grateful that Headmistress Minerva let's us" she said pointing at the three Slytherins "be in this tower that you call a common room. Besides, she let Teddy stay with us for Christmas and he left school years ago."

James Sirius ignored his cousin.

"I also can't believe that my brother POTTER and my cousin WEASLEY are in Slytherin, and best friends with MALFOY."

Rose and Albus shared a soft laugh. Their friendships with Malfoy (and with Pansy's and Blaine Zabini's daughter) plus the other Slytherin colleagues were still generating discussions at family meetings.

"Rose is my girlfriend, not my friend" corrected Scorpius as if that fact could change anything in James Sirius' affirmation.

"James, it's not our fault that Al, Rose, Hugo and myself have girlfriends/boyfriends and you do not " Said Lily in a honeyed voice.

Anyone could see the boy's face turning red both of anger and shame. It was a known fact that James Sirius, until more or less his forth year, lived up to his name, managing to go out with, at least, half of the girls from his year, as well as some of the years above. Since then, however, the boy gave up any kind of dating. His cousins and brothers teased him, even 3 years later, trying to find out who's the 'fantastic girl' that he wanted to woo so much he had to give up dating all together; he argues with conviction (and some irritation) that there is no girl.

"Keep quiet! Albus has no girlfriend; he goes out with every girl. And you are other that I don't understand. I don't know how you can kiss your own cousin!

Lily and Hugo were, with no doubt, the couple that had created more controversy in Potter/Weasley's family, managing to surpass Rose and Scorpius. The two of them were dating for almost a year now, independently from being cousins of first degree. Every time someone asked Lily Luna what made her fall in love with her own cousin, she shrugged muttering something like "I always saw him more like a friend and less like a family member".

"Like this" she gave a naughty smile and kissed Hugo sweetly.

Albus started laughing at his oldest brother's disgusted face when Rose and Scorpious decided to follow Lily's example. Unconsciously, he leaned on a wall by the fireplace in a stone with the drawn of a small hourglass.

Suddenly, everything went blurred and a force pulled them to the stonewall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Well, i hope you liked it! I know the writing isn't perfect or anything, but c'mon it's worth a review, isn't it?
> 
> Oh, yes, Nevile's son is named "Franek", awful name, sorry, i just didn't want to call him the same name as his grandfather to avoid even more name-confusion...
> 
> I guess the chapter comes in a week or two... I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> Laslus


	2. Poorly Timed Flirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! how are you doing? Sorry it took me this while to uptade, i might be in vacations, but i had very little free time. I wanna thank all my readers who Favorited/followed/commented on my fanfiction! I hope yiu guys enjoy this chapter as well. Again, thanks to HarryM. Dumbledore. If you find any English mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> music of the chapter: Lily Allen - Who'd have known

Gryffindor's Common room, Harry's Time

Harry was the first one to get up, looking sideways, confused. On his lap, there was a redhead, which, undoubtedly, belonged to Ginny, but he couldn't identify the other two gingers on the floor (one of them looked so alike his girlfriend, that if she wasn't laying his lap, he could confuse them). He looked to his side, next to the fireplace and localized Ron's body fallen on the floor, face pressed against the wall close to Hermione, who was starting to wake up, confused on her chair.

"What happened?" asked the brunette before looking at the group of asleep teenagers. "Who are these people?"

Somewhere in Harry's mind, he knew he should get up and try to wake up those people (the other part of his mind knew that he should protect himself from the unknown people that literally sprouted on his common room), but he barely had the strength to answer Hermione. On his lap, Ginny started to get up, slowly, as confused as the duo already awake. She ran a hand over her red hair, scratching her head slightly.

"Where did those people came from?"

Ron got up from the floor, using the wall as support, massaging his red face. He looked around confused and stared at Ginny with raised shoulders.

"That's a good question. Should we wake them up?"

Moreover, as any of them had heard Ron's voice, six people moved from the pile on the floor. Slowly, that group got up, scaring the quartet that recognized Sirius Black's face (even though it was 20 years younger, covered with a silky, wavy hair that reached his shoulders) that helped a boy that was clearly Remus Lupin (again 20 years younger, his face without half of the scars that the teenagers were used to) to get up.

Next to those two, a boy that Ron, Hermione and Ginny could swear that was Harry if it wasn't for the square glasses and brown eyes; he had the same traces, the same rebel hair, the same height. A redhead rose on the background, she was very pretty with emerald green eyes (exactly as Harry had behind the glass lenses). She helped a shorty woman with dark hair, brown eyes and a yellow-and-black scarf, to get up, who in the other hand pulled a taller man with brown hair and gently eyes (that the quartet thought was incredibly alike their friend Neville).

Harry and his friend just stared as the group got up and stared at them with the same confusion and fear. The first one to talk was Sirius Black, opening a smile to the unknown group, as if they were a nice pulled prank.

"Prongs?" he asked turning to his friend, the smile still settled on his face, pointing to Harry "Who's your copy, with faulty eyes?"

Harry blinked as he heard the nickname "Prongs" out of the mouth of the boy that one day would be his godfather, and everything settled in a click on his head. He and Ginny had risen from the couch with the unknown's movements (or at least from part of them), however now he could feel a lump in his throat, not allowing him to make any sound. That boy in front of him was his father, and the redhead girl was his mother.

"It is I who ask who was lucky enough to be born as handsome like that besides me!" James said also smiling, looking into the eyes of the boy who would be his son.

Lily took a few steps to stay on James's side, looking at Harry and then to the Marauders. Her face contracted on a tired frown, even if she still looked worried.

"James Potter! What have you done this time?!" Lily exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Her face changed from tired to angry in a matter of seconds.

James looked at the woman on his side, ran his hand through his hair with a confused smile on his lips.

"I swear, this time it wasn't me, Lily Flower."

He raised his hands as if surrendering to cops.

"Its Evans, Potter!"

The boy grinned, winking at the redhead, ignoring the unknown audience that watched them with wide eyes.

"Alright, if you want to use my surname even before we marry you can, but you have to go out with me, Evans Potter!"

She rolled her eyes to his pick-up line. Ron, on the other side of the room, nudged Hermione, but she brought a finger to her lips, asking for silence.

"Honestly Potter, we don't have time for your poor excuse of flirting!"

Lupin shrugged, looking at the group as if they were part of a research.

"Lily is right. We don't know who's James's copy, neither who is the redhead on his side. Let alone the others two. Don't even get me started on why there are so many fainted teens in here."

Harry seemed to recover his speech, opening his mouth before he could lose it again.

"Why don't you ask him?" said Harry trying to make his voice sound natural.

Lily smiled at him as if apologizing, approaching with an outstretched hand, and looked at Harry gently, with the same green eyes as his.

"I'm sorry, they're idiots." she said nicely to the boy, ignoring the boys' protests "my name's Lily Evans."

Harry smiled weakly, unable to take his eyes from her, feeling something stuck on his throat again, without courage to reach out and greet her. Lily seemed confused: she knew that she should feel somehow uncomfortable with the glazed look that the boy was giving her; however that only make her more intrigued.

"I know... I know your name." he murmured in a weak voice, still looking at her "I'm Harry Potter and we have already... I mean, we are going to meet."

Lily brought her arm next to her body again, frowning while James widened his brow.

"Sorry, but... have you said Potter? Prongs, do you have a brother or a cousin?" asked Remus cautiously, even if he already knew the answer.

"No..." murmured James, slowly approaching the boy as if he was some kind of mirage, his brown eyes blinking several times.

"I think you should explain..." Ginny whispered on her boyfriend's ear, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry took a deep breath, knowing his girlfriend was right. He glared at the group that had just arrived, still looking at them with curiosity and caution. He knew that he had to explain. He took a deep breath, why can't something be at least slightly normal in my life?

"You are in the future, and I don't know how, or why and neither who is responsible for it. I also don't know who are those fainted people, and I can't explain much but... I'm Harry Potter, and I'm James Potter's son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM DUM DUM
> 
> Yeah, sorry, I usually do cliffhangers because I'm a shitty excuse for a writer heh. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 2 should be up soon, so don't forget to follow the fanfic to be warned next time I post a chapter! If you think i can improve in anyway, please tell me so I improve for the following chapters!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> Laslus


	3. Harry's explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries - and fails - to explain the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter, its that December is summer vacations for me, so i visited both my grandmothers in two different cities and neither of them have wifi at their house, so... sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys are having nice holidays so far!  
> Thank you for the lovelly reviews and kudos *-* 
> 
> Song: Ellie Goulding - Every Time You Go

James stopped on the spot, as if he was stuck to the floor, looking at the boy who couldn't be a single year older than he was, his emerald eyes sparkling behind his glasses. He couldn't deny that he and the boy were alike, he'd be dumb if he did so, but still, the idea seemed impossible. So many things went through his head that he didn't believe that he could speak a complete sentence.

"Son?" he managed to mumble "but... How did I... You... When... Who...?"

Harry smiled slightly to his dad, who now looked at him as if he was a ghost. James opened and closed his mouth several more times, but nothing coherent leaved his mouth.

"Who's your mother?" James managed to say some time later, not being able to remove his brown gaze from the emerald-green's of the boy in front of him.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"James, for Merlin's sake, the boy is just like you, but with emerald-green eyes. Which girl do you know that has emerald-green eyes?"

Lily stepped back. It was not as if she hadn't noticed the resemblance between her eyes and Potter's son's eyes, but it wasn't possible that... She wouldn't...

James took his eyes from Harry just for some seconds, to look sideways to the redhead, who looked more scared than himself, before turning his gaze back to the boy, as if asking for a confirmation.

"You start dating at the end of your 6th year" murmured Harry with gruff voice.

"No. No. N... No." answered Lily in a whisper "Tell me I do not have a son with Potter."

Harry knew that his mum wasn't exactly a fan of his dad before they started dating, but it was still weird to see his own mum refusing him like that.

"I'm sorry," Harry answered, a fating smiling on his lips "I can't."

Lily felt several things changing inside her. The thought of having a son fell like a stone on her stomach, but she couldn't stop a small smile from appearing. She had to admit that Harry was handsome; even if he looked too much like James, (she was already tired of denying that James was handsome, anyway, she might as well admit that now). However, the thought of marrying James Potter...

James, on the other hand, was smiling ear to ear, looking at the girl of his dreams (which would stop being just a dream in so little time). She would say yes to a date, and more than that, she would fall in love with him, she would love him just like he loved her since his 12 years old.

"I don't believe it" said Lily, denying with her head. "Prove that I married him."

Harry smiled, shrugging and pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Of course. Accio."

Floating, down the stairs, came a photo album. The only album that Harry had from his parents. Together with the album, there was a sleepy and confused Neville. Harry felt bad, but he had forgotten that Neville had stayed Hogwarts that year.

"Harry? Who are those people?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, the album on his hand, but Alice was faster.

"Someone that is as confused as we are! My name's Alice Prettew, nice to meet you."

Neville stopped on the last step of the staircase, his face was pale.

"What kind of joke is this?" he murmured.

She frowned.

"Why?"

"My name's Neville Longbottom." he murmured looking in the woman's eyes. He couldn't not see his mother (the woman lying on the hospital bed, incapable of remember the name of her own son) on the teen's face.

Frank choked hearing the name.

"He's... You're..." he babbled, gesturing with his hands. "My name's Frank. Frank Longbottom."

Neville looked at the man next to Alice, he was clearly similar to his dad. His face were even paler when he turned to look at his friends, an expression that mixed despair and confusion.

"Harry? What's happening?"

Harry smiled weakly at his friend.

"They're from the past, Neville. Apparently they... They are who they say."

Neville sobbed, trying to hold back his tears, crossed the room, hugging fiercely both of his parents (and he found that he was taller than both). Alice and Frank were caught off guard, not being able to react.

"Sorry" he said on a weak voice, leaving the embrace and stepping back "sorry, I..."

"It's alright" Alice murmured sweetly.

She raised her hand, hesitating before touching Neville's hair.

"You're ours, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Alice stared, smiling, her eyes completely in love, towards Frank who was smiling as if in a dream.

"Will you marry me, Alice?" Frank said, not able to hold back. "I mean... not now... After we finish school... But anyway..."

She laughed, hugging him fiercely.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!"

They were kissing each other as if it was the last time (which, clearly, wouldn't be. It would be just another from many). Neville stepped back until he was next to Harry and his friends.

"I wasn't expecting this." he said, laughing, his eyes stuck on his parents, slightly uncomfortable.

Harry laughed.

"It could have been worse, your parents got engaged, my mum is having an breakdown."

Lily, who was still looking happy at her friends, turned to Harry, with a guilty expression.

"Ah, Harry, I'm really sorry. But they're dating for two years and Potter and I don't..."

"I know, chill. I imagine if some teenagers showed up and said they were my children I..."

He stopped talking, because Hermione looked alarmed, gesticulating and looking and the fainted people, before she turned to look as Harry again.

"Harry. You don't think that... You don't think that they are..." she pointed to the group still unconscious "you know."

Ron stepped back a little, looking at the group on the floor.

"No." said Ron "It can't be."

Sirius had laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"Could it be that we are not the only ones getting that surprise?" he said, winking at the group. "Well, none of you is mine, right?"

The group giggled.

"No" said Ginny, smiling.

"But you're my godfather" explained Harry.

Sirius smiled at James.

"You made me godfather. You stag, I can't believe it!"

"Deer" corrector James, automatically. "And of course you would be the godfather. Will be. Are. Ugh."

Everyone laughed at James' grimace (and not even Lily could hold back a laugh).

"Whose sons are you, then?" asked Lupin, curious.

Ginny smiled, answering with no hesitation.

"Ron and I are Weasleys, sons of Molly and Arthur."

"Arthur was Headboy when we started school" smiled Remus "he and Molly dated since that year."

Ron grimaced.

"I'm a muggle-born. Hermione Granger, pleasure" answered Hermione, holding her hair in a bun on the top of her head. "And I'm thinking... It would not be that smart to talk about our time. We don't know why you're here."

"What could you say that would change our time so much?" asked Sirius shrugging.

"I don't want to be grim or anything" said Ginny looking at the group "but you guys do live during the climax of the war against Voldemort. There's nothing to stop any of you of being..."

She didn't finish her sentence, but of course, she didn't have to. Every member of the age of the Marauders shuddered with the name.

"You said the name of he-who-must-not-be-named" murmured Lupin looking at the curious redhead. "So, you are either very bold or the war's over."

"Ah, believe me, Voldemort's not gone yet." said Harry coldly.

Again, they shuddered.

"Then, you're very brave. Or dumb" said Sirius. "Anyway, I've never liked of that 'can't say his name' thing. It's just a name."

"You can call his Tom" suggested Harry. "It's his name, but it's not Voldemort. Besides, it makes him angry."

"Tom is just as terrifying as Voldemort" said Ginny, her sparkling eyes becoming dull. "Anyway, it doesn't make any difference."

No one had the courage to ask how Harry knew what made the dark lord angry, nor the reason why Ginny's gaze turned cold for a moment. Instead, Sirius opened a charming smile, and looked at the two girls standing.

"The true question here is whether the ladies are single."

The group from Marauders-era rolled their eyes.

"I'm dating Harry" said Ginny "but even if I was single, I don't fancy a man over thirty."

The group laughed, while Sirius pretended to be hurt.

"That one hurt, redhead. But I must say that even mini-Prongs has a redhead and Prongs hasn't."

"Not yet" laughed James.

Lily blushed, avoiding looking at James in any condition. Harry, on the other hand, murmured to his girlfriend "mini-Prongs? Mini?"

"And Hermione? Single?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't date my best friend's godfathers."

The whole group laughed, and Sirius pretended that something had hit him on the stomach, theatrically.

"Ouch."

"Always a horndog, right Sirius?" laughed Harry.

The animagus stared at the boy that would be his godson.

"I believe that the choice of words wasn't a mere accident?"

Harry shrugged, the corner of his lips going up.

"No, Padfoot, I did it on purpose."

The Marauder's lifted their eyebrows, impressed.

"Then you know all of it."

Harry shrugged.

"All is a lot. But I know numerous pranks that you pulled and detentions that you received thanks to my own detentions."

"What kind of detention is to learn about other people's detention?" asked Lupin, confused.

"The kind of detention that Snape would give."

Sirius looked up, grimacing.

"Snivellus teaches?" Who thought that put a Death Eater in the school was a good idea?"

Lily looked surprised to Harry, blinking several times, ignoring Sirius.

"He... He's a professor? Then he never joined to the Death Eaters?"

"Ah, no" said Hermione "he's a Death Eater, but he's a spy for the Order of the Pheonix."

Every member from Marauder's era looked surprised to the brown-haired, however Lily was smiling slightly.

"Snivellus is a spy to our side?" asked James confused. "Like Severus Snivellus Snape, the idiot and coward Slytherin, best friend of all the future Death Eaters?"

"Sev is not a coward" said Lily, crossing her arms.

Harry and his friends frowned when the heard the nickname. Who the hell would call Snape 'Sev'?

"You're not going to defend Snape again, are you Lily?" cried Alice. "He's still an idiot."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know that he's an idiot, I'm just saying that's he's not a coward."

Harry hesitated a little before talking.

"Why would you be defending Snape again?"

Lily stared at his son, frowning confused.

"I certainly would have told you that. Snape was my best friend since I was 9."

Every member from the present stared surprised and slightly scared.

"You never told me that story" murmured Harry.

How could Snape, the man that hated him, the man that called Lily a mudblood, have been, one day, her best friend?

"He lives in my neighbourhood, our parents work together. He was the one who told me about magic, and about Hogwarts. Petunia hates him, but, although she will never admit it, I'm sure that she had a crush on him."

Harry shuddered while Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Don't say that" he murmured, hands on his face. "Merlin, I didn't need that image on my head. Aunt Petunia and Snape?"

"Man, Snape could have been your uncle." said Ron between laughter.

Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Don't say that, man" he said. "Never. Ever. Say. That."

Lily snorted.

"Your sister has a terrible taste in men." said Sirius, suddenly.

Lily laughed out loud.

"That's because you haven't seen the guy she's dating now. Next to him, Snape looks like a prince" the Marauder's grimaced. "What's his name? Vanner?

"Vernon" corrected Harry. "Uncle Vernon."

Lily frowned.

"Ah, do not tell me she married that thing. He has less brain than a Biting Fairy, and the size of the giant squid."

Harry laughed at the description.

"Charming" laughed James.

Lily agreed.

"Ah, no, you don't know what charming is. You wait 'till you know their son" said Harry, smiling.

Lily and James laughed again, but the redhead stopped after a few seconds, and frowned, figuring something.

"I'm surprised you know them, Harry. My sister and I... We're a bit distant from each other, since I've received my Hogwarts' letter."

Harry didn't answered, and for a moment the room was immersed in an uncomfortable silence.

"I have a very important question" said Sirius. "How's my life of single at 30?"

Harry laughed, happy by the change of subject.

"How do you know that you're single?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Harry, as if that answered everything.

"Neither you nor Lupin married anyone, nor had children. Lupin was our defense against the dark arts teacher on our third year. The best teacher we had.

Lupin exchanged glances with Sirius, before smiling at Harry, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure I wasn't that good."

"Well, all our other teachers were Death Eaters or crazy psychopaths, so, yeah, you were our best teacher" said Ron.

The Marauder's laughed but Lily seemed worried.

"You had classes with a Death Eater?"

"Two, actually" corrected Harry. "Three, counting Snape."

"Harry attracts problems," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

James opened his mouth to say something, now equally worried with Harry, but Alice interrupted them.

"Ah.. I don't want to interrupt, but those guys are waking up."

And indeed, when they turned to look at the fallen bodies on the floor, they realized that a lot of them were moving. Harry shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another clifhanger... god i fell like bad-written rick riordan, sorry about that too. I hope you enjoyed it! If you found any English mistakes, or if you think i can improve my writting in anyway, please fell free to tell me in a review! If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment and subscribe to it so you're told when i post new chapters!
> 
> I don't think i'll post anymore chapters this year, so i'll see you guys next week, i guess! Happy new year!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> Laslus


	4. Malfoy, My dear Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future starts introducing themselfs and Draco is a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! How are you? How was your new year? Are you enjoying 2015 so far? 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me that long to uptade, I've been travelling and my time to write (or, in this case, translate) was very short... 
> 
> Oh, if anyone here speaks portuguese and it's willing to help me translate this, I would gladly accept. My friend and reader, who usually did that, can't anymore, so I'm looking for volunteers! This chapters was translated by me, and revised my be, so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes at all!
> 
> Music: Anna Sun - Walk the moon OR Young Vulcanos - Fall out Boy (well, i guess you can hear both...)
> 
> Enjoy!

The first to get up was, Harry noticed, very alike Ginny. She couldn't be older then 14, and was wearing very creased Gryfindor's robes, with her tie loosed on her chest. Her bright ginger hair was sticking in all directions it could whiz while she rubbed her confused face.

"What... Albus?" she murmured staring at Harry "Since when do you wear Gryffindor's robes?"

"I don't" replied a sleepy voice right behind her

She turned (along with everybody else, that kept themselves as quiet as they could) to look at the owner of that voice. He was very similar to Harry, despite that glasses didn’t cover his green eyes, and that his uniformed - as creased as the ginger's -was green and silver.

"Who are those people?"

  
Lilian Luna looked straight to Harry before turning back to his brother.

  
"I think... Oh, for Merlin's sake, Albus! Look at them,"

Albus obeyed, analysing the noiseless group with care.

"You don't think that..." He whispered, his face turning pale

"I do

Albus turned to his friends laying on the floor, and both brothers hurried to wake the group up while the remaining people kept their - now usual - silence.

"Lily" murmured James on her ear "I think we might be grandparents"

Lily winced, and stopped looking at the group to stare on the eyes of the Gryffindor by her side.

"Potter, promise something? Only repeat these words again when we are very, very old."

James smiled slightly, winking at the ginger.

"It's a date."

Lily rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again as the remaining group was starting to get up slowly.

"Who are you" asked Neville confused

In front of them, weird doppelgangers of their friends was all Harry could see. Take by example a girl as ginger as any Weasley could be was, however, wearing Slytherin's robes and had a hair as curly as Hermione. There was a blond boy who looked just like Draco Malfoy, but something about him made Harry be sure it couldn't be said Slytherin. Maybe the face wasn't as angular, or maybe was it the fact that Harry could read the confusion written on the boy's face with a clarity he was never had with Malfoy's expressions (who always seemed to wear the same disgusted grin whenever they met).

"The right question is if you are who I think you are" Said Lily Luna, glaring at Ginny with certain curiosity.

"They look just like..." breathed Scorpiois

"I know" answered Rose, staring at them as well.

"At least we are still on Gryffindor's common room." murmured James Sirius, staring tender at the walls covered with tapestries.

"If that's what you call a common room, James" Joked Albus, even if he rather be at his green-and-silver room than at his brothers.

James Potter stared scared at the kid who just said his name to call the other boy, wondering if he misheard it.

"Who are you?" Hermione repeated Neville's question.

"Before we explain... I might be better if someone get my... Get Draco Malfoy" declared Scorpius.

Before Harry could even ask why, Hermione already had her hands on the Marauders' Map on Harry's robe.

"I'll get him. 'I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up to no Good'"

The marauders smiled between themselves at the vision of their map, but didn't said a word when Hermione dexterously located where 'Draco Malfoy's dot was and left through Fat Lady's painting.

"Harry" said Lily sweetly "Do... Do you mind if I see that photo-album you said you had?"

Harry, that looked like caught in a web while staring at the teens, stared blankly at his mom-to-be for a few seconds before he could understand what she was asking for.

"Oh, Sure!"

He reached for the album handled it to the girl, who thanked him with a Smile before sitting at one of the sofas behind her. James sat right by her side, and one by one, every single members of that era got themselves a place next to the album, wanting to see the pictures.

It didn't take long before Hermione walked back in the room, with a petrified and floating Draco Malfoy by her side. Ron, Harry and Ginny had a very short time to appreciate the image of a petrified Malfoy before Hermione got rid of the spell.

"Granger? What is wrong it you?" he exclaimed irritated.

"They" she said pointing to the marauders and their friends " are from the past. Those are Harry's or Neville's parents, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
He tried to pretend he wasn't interested in Time Travel.

"And what do I have to do with this?"

She rolled her eyes, pointing to the new group.

"They we don't know, and they will only explain if you are here to listen."

Draco snorted without looking at the group.

"You Gryffindors, are the most bizarre beings I know. Can't you spend one holiday without bringing people from different decades to here?

"I wanna say, Uncle Draco," pronounced Albus "That me, and all my non-Gryffindors colleagues are offended by being called as such."

Everything Albus said had a smooth shade of irony. Draco stopped and stared at the group for the first time; the boy who just spoke looked like an perfect imitation of Harry Potter, but both his posture and voice matched too much with his green-and-silver robes to Draco believe it was Potter. The pattern repeated itself with the rest of the group. People who looked alike one or two people from the room, but not enough for them to be said person, his eyes stared at one at the time quickly enough until he had to stop at the one e was avoiding: The blond boy with blueish-grey eyes and angular face. Curiously, he was the next to talk.

"I'm Scorpious Malfoy, my friends and I are from 2020. I'm Draco Malfoy's Son.”

Draco stared at the 15-year-old boy in front of them, blinking incessantly. _Potter, what have you done._

"Potter, what's your plan?" He shouted, turning his back on his said-to-be son "Bringing me here against my will and tell me I have a son? That doesn't even make sense!"

Harry rolled his eyes, trying not to think about the implications of that being Draco's Son.

"It doesn't make sense because it's not a plan, dumbass. Look Malfoy, I'm as confused as you are. All I know is that my parents are here, with the same age as us, and that apparently... Apparently those people are our ki... from the future"

Harry choked on the word "kids", his mind spinning between meeting his parents and meeting his children. Draco gulped.

"I don't believe in You Potter, he is not my son.

"Yes I am" answered Scorpius, forcing Draco to look back at him.

Draco eyed the boy head to toes, still suspicious.

"Who is your mom?"

"Astoria. Astoria GreenGrass Malfoy."

The room went silence for a few seconds, every single face analysing Malfoy's expression, trying to read his feelings on his face, but he kept it as neutral as ever.  
"There's no Astoria in our year" said Ron confused, breaking the silence.

Ginny placed a wisp of hair behind her ear, turning her face to the side.

"It's because she's in mine... She... Malfoy... Astoria GreenGrass is a half-blood"

All of the Gryffindors in the room widened theirs in disbelieve and confusion.

"Thank you, Weasley" Said the blond sarcastically, his face showing his anxiety "I really didn't know who Astoria was.

"But... GreenGrass is the surname of Daphne from our year" murmured Harry "And she is a pureblood".

Malfoy's once neutral face was breaking by the second.

"Astoria is the illegitimate daughter of Daphne's father with a muggle" he said, practically spitting the word 'muggle' "She is luck to carry that name, and I would never blacken the blood of my family with her."

Harry smiled softly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"It looks like you did Malfoy. It looks like you married a half-blood."

The neutrality mask broke completely, and for the first time in a long time it was obvious to see Draco Malfoy's emotions. It was a weird mix of confusion, angriness an - still half-hidden- fear.

"Shut up, Potter! I'm not one of your blood traitors!"

Scorpious withdraw a few steps, eyes wide open, and Rose placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Alice" said another girl from the group, trying to distract the from Malfoy "Alice Longbottom."

Neville stared at the girl, going pale and smiling at the same time.

“And I am Franek” said a boy really similar to Alicia “The older twin”

“Only by a minute!”

she exclaimed looking at her brother before turning to face Neville.

“Anyway, we… Well, we’re your kids.”

Neville smiled at both teenagers, taking a hesitating step forward.

“Hi” he said, not knowing how to react as he stared at the twins.

“Hi” they both said at the same time.

Neville laughed, mostly because of his anxiety than any other reason.

“Who is your mother?”

“Hanna Abott” answered the Hufflepuff

Neville looked as surprise as the rest of the group.

“Hanna?” Said Ron friendly taping at his friend’s shoulders “She is really pretty, dude”

Neville blushed.

“She asked me to help her with Herbology last week… We are going to study after Christmas break”

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

“It’s a date, dude” declared Harry with a friendly Smile.

“I Can’t believe we’ll be able to actually see how those classes were, for real!” blurted Franek “Mon can’t never get enough of telling us that stories. Oh, thanks to them, you’ll become a teacher.”

Neville stared astonished at the boy

“Me? A teacher? That gotta be some mistake”

“Herbology teacher” told Alicia smiling “and Head of Gryffindor House”

“Which is a little awkward for me” said Franek “I can’t even sneeze there without you knowing”

“You’re just mad because he caught you smacking that girl from fifth year.” Said James Sirius with a laugh.

Franek blushed to the point of his ears, looking at her father trying to see his expression, but he wasn’t paying attention.

“Professor Neville” cheered Hermione.

“And head of Gryffindor” said Ginny impressed.

Neville was smiling so much that his cheeks were starting to hurt. At the other side of the room, Alice and Frank looked at the boy that would be their son with a smile on their faces.

“What happen to McGonagall?” asked Harry suddenly

“Principal” Answered Rose automatically.

None of the members of the present had the courage to put into words the question “what about Dumbledore?”

“Well…” murmured Ron “He is already a hundred and something”

“115” Corrected Hermione with hoarse voice “according to the chocolate frog card”

“Well, since we’re talking about my glorious namesake” Said Albus stepping forward “My name is Albus, Albus Severus Potter, at your service”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? I hope you enjoyed it, and again, thank you for reading. Don't forget give me a kudo <3, follow and review if you feel like I deserve it ;)
> 
> Don't worry! Due to the amount of science fiction I watch i have a pretty good idea about what kind of time travel that is and what are the consequences. It will all be explained latter
> 
> All the amazing reviews will be answered tomorrow, because it's 3 o'clock and I really need to sleep. See you guys soon!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> Laslus


	5. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it took me a whole month to post this, I'm so sorry! I promise that the next chapter will come faster!  
> I was listening to High School Musical and Camp Rock, because I have the soul of a 5-year-old, but if you want another type of music I recommend you listening to "Sooner or Later - Mat Kearney" (and if you enjoy Doctor Who, there is a great video with that song on youtube)
> 
> A especial thanks to my friend Julia Bighetto, for translating this chapter for me! I hope there isn'y any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

In a theatrical movement, he pretended to take an invisible hat from his head, making an over-dramatized bow, but no one of the members from the present generation laughed.

            “Are you… my son?” Harry asked slowly, as if he was afraid of stumbling in some word.

            “Yeah. I’m the prettiest son, actually”.

            Behind him, James stuck his tongue to the youngest brother, but no one paid attention.

            “And… Albus  _Severus_ ” Harry said, confused, giving emphasis on ‘Severus’. “Are you  _sure_?”

            Albus laughed. “Yeah, it’s…”

            “It’s a long story that you’re not going to tell” interrupted James Sirius.

            Albus raised his arms as if he was surrending. “Ok, ok, you’re the oldest brother”.

            Again, the sentence was embedded with irony. James Sirius took a few steps forward, and Harry stared at him as soon as he heard the word ‘brother’. He and Albus were alike, but the most noticeable difference was that behind of the square eyeglasses, James Sirius’ eyes were brown.

            “Well,” James Sirius started. “My name is James Sirius Potter…”

            “Named after the prettiest of the marauders” interrupted James from the other side of the room. James Sirius and Sirius Black laughed.

            “Exactly,” agreed the boy from the future generation. “And I’m 17.”

            Harry stared fixedly at the two boys. “I have two kids. Merlin, I have two kids!”

            Lily Luna got closer from her brothers. “Three, actually,” she corrected, shrugging. “Lily Luna Potter, 14 years old. It’s a pleasure.”

            Harry stared at his daughter for a couple of seconds before being able to say something. “You’re redheaded,” he said more to himself than to any other person.

            The girl laughed. “I’m redheaded. It happens quite a lot in my family.”

            Harry blinked a lot of times, just remembering after seconds that there were other people in the room, including Ginny, right beside him. She was also staring at the girl with such intensity as Harry himself. “Who’s your mother?” He asked.

            “It took you a while to ask this” said Albus. “Both uncle Draco and Professor Longbottom made this question first.”

            Harry remembered to ask why the hell his son was referring Malfoy as ‘uncle Draco’, but at the time he had bigger problems. “It’s because their sons were quicker to present themselves! Now, answer me!”

            Lily Luna laughed. “Merlin, the thought that the wizard world depends on you. It’s Ginny Weasley, of course.”

            Harry turned to face Ginny at the same time the girl turned to face him. They smiled for some seconds, confused, before starting to laugh. Neither of them knew exactly why, but both just couldn’t stop laughing. Still laughing, Harry wrapped his arms around the waist of the redhead, holding her tightly before raising her in the air and turning her.

“Albus Severus is an  _awful_  name” Ginny said when she felt the ground again.

Harry laughed more. “Terrible,” he agreed, before joining his lips on hers.

When they split up, Ron was the one that seemed more confused. “You married my sister”, Ron said, looking to Harry, “you married my young sister and you had three kids with her.”

            Harry and Ginny blushed.

            “He will never get over this” Lily Luna said, smiling, “ _every_  time that you’re arguing he uses ‘you had children with my sister’ as argument.”

            Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed, while Ron blushed and crossed his arms in front of his body.

            “I’m so happy for you two” Hermione said, hugging Ginny and Harry.

            Rose Weasley waved to the group. “My name is Rose Weasley.  _Yes, I’m a Weasley and I’m on Slytherin._ And I’m 15 years old, same age as Albus and Scorpius.”

            “And I’m Hugo Weasley” said Hugo, showing up behind his sister. “I’m 14, same age as Lily. We’re children of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.”

          Hermione and Ron blushed exactly at the same time; head to toe, their skin reflected a red tomato. Hermione tried to look to Ron, but when their looks meet each other, both turned away, blushing even more.

            “Oh, please” said Malfoy, sitting in a chair, a bit more distant from the group. “no one can be surprised that Weasley and Granger ended up together. For Merlin’s sake, even  _I_ knew this.”

            Ginny laughed. “I hate agreeing with Malfoy, but it’s true. I’m glad that, some day, you two will get along and start going out together. And get married. And have children. Two.”

            Hermione weakly punched her friend’s shoulder; she just wasn’t blushing harder because it was humanly impossible.

            “I don’t like the name ‘Hugo’” Sirius suddenly mumbled, still at the other side of the room, along with his friends.

            Hugo looked at the man, recognizing him from pictures. “You’re Sirius Black, aren’t you? Your name  _literally_ means ‘black dog’.”

            Sirius laughed as it was a bark. “True; my beloved parents don’t have a good taste for names.”

            Draco looked curiously to the man talking. “Are  _you_  Sirius Black?”

            “Yes, why?

            Draco shrugged. “I was looking for someone different…I’m son of your cousin Narcisa.”

            Sirius rolled his eyes. “Don’t except me treating you as family. I can’t believe that Cissy actually got married with Lucius Malfoy. She is definitively my second favorite cousin.”

            Remus snorted. “Because you have three cousins and one of them is  _Bellatrix._ ”

            Sirius giggled. “True. By the way, what happened with my adored cousin Bella?”

            “She escaped from Azkaban last year” answered Neville, almost in a murmur.

            All of the members from the Marauder’s time looked astonished.

            “But isn’t this like… Impossible?” James asked.

            Harry shrugged. “She wasn’t the first. And she had help from Voldemort and some dementors.”

            “Who was the first one?” Lillian asked, curious.

            Harry turned away and looked at his children, trying to change subjects.  “So… Slytherin,” he said, looking at Albus. “How is it to be at the snake’s house?”

            Albus grinned, clearly proud of his own house. “Marvelous” he answered, smiling from ear to ear. “I have to confess that having Rose and Scorp there help a bit.”

            The two giggled a bit. “A bit? I practically  _am_  Slytherin’s glory,” Rose said. ”Scorp… He helps”

            The blond stuck his tongue out for the two, smiling, but the members from the past were too busy looking for the trio green-and-silver.

            “So…” Ron said. “You three are… friends with Malfoy’s son?”

            Draco seemed to be interested for the first time since his son presenting himself.

            “Scorpius is my best friend since our first day in Hogwarts”, Albus answered. “My cousin…  _friendship_  is not exactly the word I’d use to describe their relationship.”

            Rose simpered for the confused expression of the people who seemed to be her family. “Me and Scorpius are dating,” she explained, passing her arm through his waist.

            The boy smiled to his girlfriend. “Because giving this news once wasn’t enough” he mumbled, taking a deep breath.

            For the first time since they know each other, Draco and Ron had exactly the same reaction: both got up at their feet in a rush, frowning.  “What?” they said at the same time. They look at each other for some seconds.

            “No Malfoy would date a Weasley.” The disdain was palpable at the blond’s voice; it was so much that Scorpious even startled.

            “No Weasley would date a Malfoy!” Ron exclaimed. “We have respect for ourselves! A  _Death eater_ ’s family.”

            Rose rolled her eyes. She’d already had this conversation one time, but at least at their time the War was already over.

            “For Merlin’s sake” intervened a blue-haired boy. “The war ended 22 years ago, no one is a death eater anymore at our time.”

            Ron and Draco shut up, both looking like they were fighting against the desire of continuing expressing their indignation. The rest of the group looked surprised to see the boy with blue hair, questioning themselves how did they not see him before.

            “And you…who are you?” Ginny asked, tilting her head.

            The boy smiled, standing up from his seat. He didn’t wear a uniform from any house… Actually he didn’t wear a uniform at all, wearing basic black vesture. He seemed older than everyone, but something (maybe the extravagant blue hair) made it impossible to someone detects his age.

            “Teddy” he smiled, presenting himself. “Teddy Remus Lupin”.

            Lupin, sitting in the other side of the common room, almost jumped by hearing his name. Sirius, besides him, looked almost as confused as his friend, raising his face in seconds.

            “Remus Lupin like... I’m your…”

            “Dad” Teddy finished the sentence for Moony. “Yeah. Although I’m older than you right now.”

            Remus blinked several times. “And do you have like…a mother?”

            Teddy chuckled. “Yeah, normally it’s like this that happens”

            Remus looked to his left side, where Sirius was still sitting. However, the boy wasn’t looking at him. The werewolf turned his look for his son. “Who’s your mother?”

            “Nymphadora Tonks.”

            Sirius turned his sight at Remus; his face was red.

 “Oh, she’s pretty nice, Sirius, for a  _3 year old child!”_ He shouted angrily. Remus looked at the boy besides him, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times.

            “Sirius, don’t… Why are you so mad?”

            Sirius opened up a sarcastic smile that poorly hid a hurt expression. “ _Why am I mad?_ No reason at all, Remus! Why the hell do you  _think?”_

“Sirius! It’s not like…”

            The animagus stood up, infuriated, and pushed Lupin’s hand away when he tried to hold his arm. “No, Remus, I know that you have a lot of questions to ask  _Teddy_  over there. Take your time.”

            Before the werewolf could answer, Sirius went away, going out of the common room, going up the stairs that led to the boy’s room. Remus stood up shortly thereafter, hesitating when looking around and stare his son’s (honey-colored) eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, before running after Sirius, skipping the first two steps of the stair. Everyone stood silent for several seconds, until Harry took courage enough to break the silence, clearing his throat before speaking.  “What was that?”

            James sighed, sinking on the sofa, and passing his hand over his eyes. “Sirius and Remus are dating… I don’t know… for one month?”

            Lily shuggred. The rest of the room stood in silence, looking at them, stupefied.  “A month and something… Maybe two…” the red-haired answered. “They think we don’t know.”

            “Sirius and… Remus?” Harry slowly said. “Dating?”

            James frowned, looking at his friends before staring at his son. “Yes. No one ever told you?”

            Teddy cleared his throat, and his hair changed color from blue to red. “I didn’t know it as well.”

            Not only James, but Lily, Alice and Frank looked at the boy with (now) red hair; the same confused expression over their faces.

            “ _No one_ told you?” Lily asked, astonished. “I mean, he’s your father.”

            “Besides… Remus… Well, Remus is gay” completed James, hesitant. “I’m not doubting that he loves your mother, people have their exceptions, of course.”

            Teddy ran his hand over his hair, clearly uncomfortable. “I… I didn’t know.”

            Ron grimaced and got closer to Harry. “And when you think that nothing else would surprise you today”, he mumbled to his friend.

            Harry only nod, still looking astonished to what would be his parents.

            James ran his hands through his hair. “You really didn’t know about this?”

            Harry, his friends and the group's future made “no” with their heads.

            “Merlin! How wrong could this dating go wrong?” Alice asked, worried. “I mean, if they didn’t tell to anyone, something must have happened.”

            Lily bit her lip, looking at the stairs where her friends had disappeared. “Apparently a lot went wrong. Do they get along at your time, Harry?”

            The question stroke Harry. “Ahn…” He said, quickly passing all the scenes he had where the two adults were together. “Yeah, like… Like two best friends, I guess.”

 _Remus thought that Sirius was a Death Eater for 12 years_ , Harry thought.  _Apart from that, they are great._

            James shrugged. “In what year are we?”

            Ron frowned. “1996. Why?”

            Lily raised her eyebrows, and wiggled her fingers as if making a calculation. “And all of you are 16 years old.” Harry nodded, and Lily looked even more surprised.

            “We’re 20 years in the future,” Alice said, understanding the math. “Which means… That we had you when we were 20.”

            James and Frank, who until now hadn’t understood what the girls were talking, accompanied them with the expression of surprise.

            “This is…Well, this is 4 years from now. I wasn’t expecting this” Frank mumbled slowly.

            Lily snorted, still skeptical. “4 years from now, I lose my mind and have a child with Potter. This is… incredibly fast.”

            James ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip, clearly uncomfortable. “4 years is really, really a short time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> I ADORE Remus/Sirius, and I couldn't help but make then a couple in this fanfic (since I had to give up so many ships I like for the sake of keeping this close to canon).  
> I hope you enjoy this ship as well, but if its not your piece of cake, don't worry, I don't plan on making a lot of chapters focusing on remus/Sirius.
> 
> Ships aside, what did you think about the chapter? Let me know on the comments bellow!
> 
> Kisses,  
> Laslus


	6. The Dead-Man and the Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff happens. sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apperently its been two months... I'm sorry? I totally forgot I han't post that chapter yet. That's it, i have no real good reason for it. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pure fluff, i'm sorry again, if that's not your thing. I'll try to make it not happen again.
> 
> Song: What If - colbie caillat

“Sirius!” Exclaimed Remus climbing up the stair as fast as he could, jumping two or three steps at time “Sirius!”

He only stopped running when he got to the door of the room he used to share with the rest of the marauders. The door was locked, but that didn’t surprise the werewolf, that already had his wand on his hands and the Alohomora spell on his lips.

“Sirius” he murmured, open the door slowly.

The marauder was laying on the bed that in another time had belonged to him, and Remus could barely pay attention to the room around him as he closed the door behind him. “Go away Remus” whispered Sirius without as much as a glance towards the door “You must have a lot to ask to Teddy”.

Lupin walked towards the bed on the right side of Sirius, the bed that used to be his, siting in front of the boy.

“He can wait. Sirius… I’m sorry”

The animagus let a dry laugh scape from his lips. “For what? For breaking up with a futureless rebel and marry with a pretty, young woman, and have a kid that can chose the apperence he wants to have? Oh yeah, I’m sure you must be very unhappy seeing your awfull…”

“Shut up!” interrupted the other “I don’t know what happened between us, ok? Or what will happen… Anyway, you undertood. All I know is that, right now, I have the best boyfriend I could ask for and I have no plans whatsoever of breaking up with him, ever.”

Sirius Snorted. “Boyfriend which no one know nothing of”

“That was our choice, Sirius, don’t go pretending I’m the only one who wants to hide our relationship. Besides… Well, Sirius, did you notice the names on Harry’s kids?

Sirius shook his shoulders, frowning his eyebrows with the sudden chance of subject.

“What about them?”

Remus passed hand on his face, looking for the right words.

“James Sirius… Lily… You can name someone after one important person, maybe two, but six? Sirius, what are the odds of all six being alive?”

Sirius’ face went pale and he gulped, however Remus kept on talking.

“Besides, you saw the album. There is no recent pictures of Harry, let alone us! What kind of kid carries around the album with their parents weeding’s photos to their school?  
Sirius sat straight on the bed, staring to Moony’s eyes.

“You don’… You don’t think we are…”

Remus shrugged. “I don’t want to believe as much you do, but it would explain a lot”

Sirius covered his face with his hands for a few seconds. “You survived” he mumbled more to himself than to Remus “Teddy… Teddy is much younger than Harry or any of the others…”

“He would only be born after… well, you know”

Sirius shook his head, making a distorted sound that sounded like a laugh. “Moony, who would know that, of all of us, you would be the luckiest.”

“Lucky?!” he cried “If I’m right I had to burry every single one of you, what kind of luck is that?”

Sirius shrugged “You got to see your family grown”.

“We don’t know that for sure. I did the math, Teddy will be born in less than two years If we are really at the end of 1996, as they say. You-know-who is still on the loose.”

Despite it all, Sirius smiled softly. “Does that mean you won’t trade me for my three-year-old cousin?”

Remus laughed and Sirius allowed, for the first time since they entered the room, for their glances to meet.

“Yes, It means that I won’t trade you for anyone. Besides, I’m still one hundred percent gay.”

Sirius snorted. “Better keep it that way, I don’t want anymore competition. Also, I think you have a Black’s family’s kink.”

Remus laughed once again. “You don’t want the competition? I have to take every single girl at Hogwarts and every guy. Plus, that’s likely, would explain my huge crush for your brother” 

Sirius put a grimace on and hit a foreign pillow on his face to shut him up, despite the humorous tone on his voice. “Don’t worry about all Hogwarts” he ended up saying “They don’t have your charm. I’m bisexual, not a slut. And, dude, don’t ever say that thing about my brother again, I might have nightmares”

Remus opened a cheesy smile. “You’re both, a slut and a bisexual, those two things are just not connected. It’s likely I’ll get nightmares as well, dear Merlin, that was the worse joke I ever did!”

Sirius stock his tong to his boyfried, who hit him with another pillow in revenge. Their smiled fades and they stared at each other of a few seconds, in silence.

“So… You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” asked moony, approaching their faces a few centimetres.

Sirius pretended to be thinking for a few moments, before setting a kiss on his mouth.

“No. Sorry about freaking out.”

Remus shrugged, pulling him for another kiss. “I’m dating a drama queen, I’m used to it”.

Sirius made an exaggerated offended expression, laying a hand on his chest and opening his mouth on a perfect “O”. Remus laughed.

“Me? I’m offended! As If you wouldn’t go nuts if I showed up married with your cousin and with a kid. You probably would make that speech of yours “I’m a werewolf, I’m bad for you, your life has no future if I’m in it, one day you shall notice that”

“I would. Actually, I just don’t say that daily because I know you’ll never hear it.

Sirius kissed him again, this time with more passion. “I’m glad you know that. One day you’ll learn the speech is useless”.

Remus ran his hands through Sirius’ hair, a melancholic look taking over the brown orbes.

“Hey” said Sirius, staring at his boyfriend’s eyes “I swear we’ll fix whatever the hell happened. I won’t die do soon.”

Remus smiled, and pecked his lips. “I know.”

Both got up from the beds slowly and looked around the room for the first time. The room had the same beds, the same sheets, the same furniture, the same carpets. However there were very subtle differences screaming that the room they were standing wasn’t theirs at all. To beggin with, there was a fifth bed where use to have a bookshelf. The posters glued to the wall were wrong as well; even the Chudley cannons’ one, glued around Sirius’ old bedframe, had players they had never seen before (that now waved cheerfully at the boys).

“I think we own the people down stairs an explanation” whispered Remus, moving his eyes from the static Football posters on a wall.  
Sirius snorted, still analysing the room.

“Ready to come out of the closet?”

Remus shrugged, “Ah” he sighed “I’ll miss Narnia”.

Sirius stared at him in confusion.

“I defiantly need to teach you more about Muggle culture. And you still call youself a Black Family’s rebel!”

Sirius pushed him with his shoulders, interweaving their fingers a few seconds later.

“Hey, I know a lot about Muggle Culture! I watched all of the episodes from Star Trek!

Remus snorted, smiling at the memory.

“I still have to show you Doctor Who… and Bewitched. Muggle’s vision of wizards is always hilarious. 

“I only ask if any of them has gays on a space-ship”

Remus laughed, “For the last time, Kirk and Spock are not dating!

“they so are! Spock is a Vulcan, Vulcans kiss with their hands, and they hold hands plenty of times. Besides, they are Th’y’la, with in the Vulcan culture means friend, brother and lover.

Remus smiled sofltly, “Yeah, yeah”.

Sirius snorted, “I’ll ask Hermione, see if she agrees with me”.

They cloed the door behind them and started walking down stairs, still holding hands.

“Sirius, they are 20 years on the future, I doubt any of them even know what star trek is.

Sirius pushed him with his shoulders again.

“Wanna bet?”

They had reached the first floor without letting their hands go, only to find a commum room in silence if not for the small, parallel conversations. They all shut up on the moment they stepped on the very last step of the stair (the last one to shut up was Albus, that had to receive Rose’s elbow on his stomach to understand that he had to keep it quiet)  
Sirius cleared his throat, his free hand in a closest fist in front of his mouth, before opening a smirk. 

“Ladies, Gentleman, James, we have something to announce.

James crossed his hands on his chest, a cocky smile on his lips.

“If it’s to say that the two of you have been dating for two months, everybody already knows.”

The couple looked in surprise.

“Three, actually” corrected Remus, before turning to Sirius “You opened your mouth to James, didn’t you?”

Despite what he said, he had a calm smile on his lips, and Sirius merely rolled his eyes.

“Always expecting the worse of me. What kind of boyfriend are you?”

Remus laughed, “The kind that know you.”

Lily smiled at the couple, “No one had to tell us, it was pretty obvious.”

Alice hugged her friend sideways, smiling at them as well. “There aren’t many people that would that would make Sirius Black stop hitting on all Hogwarts. Actually, I think there is only one."

Remus blushed head to toe, but smiled at his friends. James could swear that saw Sirius’ face get a few shades redder as well.

“That makes everything easier” said Sirius, sounding reliefed “I thought…”

He stopped talking abruptly, as if noting what he was about to say out loud. James inclined his body forward on the sofa, frowning his eyebrows and looking with worry at his best friends.

“You thought we would mind? You thought I would mind?”

Sirius scratched his head, clearly uncortable, “I… I don’t know, that’s not well seen in pure blood families… or for muggles, to tell the truth… And we share a room and… It’s stupid, I know.”

He stopped talking when saw the expression James carried.

“Stupid doesn’t even begin to cover it!” exclaimed James worried, staring at the couple “since when do we care about what pure bloods say? Since when do we care about anything? Sirius, the two of you (and Peter) are my best friends in the world, I shared my room with you for the past 6 years, and I would keep doing so for the rest of my life.  
Sirius smiled, and James got up and pulled the animagus to a hug. The entire group was smiling at the friends, except for Draco Malfoy, still sitting on his armchair, facing the other way uncomfortably.

“Not for the rest of you life” Jokes Sirius, still on the hug “I might be little-prongs there, but I don’t have to follow every moment of the kid.”

James laughed hard, letting go of the hug to hit the back of his friend’s head. Both his and Lily’s face were red.

“Shut you, flea-man”

Sirius let out a laugh that sounded that a bark, and walked back to his place on his sofa, pulling Remus to sit by his side.

“Teddy” mounted the werewolf, staring at the blue-harried kid “I know this must be very, very odd for you. I would love to talk about… well, you, latter.”  
Teddy smiled, running his hands through his hair.

“No problem… I know you and mom will only meet a lot of years in the future, for your perspective. It’s just… I think we all should get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are apreciated, even though i don't deserve than after a 2 month break. Anyway, hope to see you all next chapter. Once again, if you found any grammar mistakes (or if you think i can improve my writing in anyway), please tell me :#


	7. Death Eaters in the Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... can I hide somewhere? I know, I know, it's been ages since I last updated this, I'm so Sorry. I don't even have a nice excuse, I'm just purelly too lazy to translate it. My friend is currently translating chapter 7, so that won't happen again. This chapter was read only by myself, so any mistakes are mine alone, please, be kind enought to point them out. I want to thank everyone for reading, commeting and kuddoing (?) this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Music: troublemaker - olly murs

Harry blinked a few times, glaring at his wristwatch.

“I was thinking about telling the Director… But Teddy is right, we need to get some sleep. Besides, Dumbledore probably isn’t awake. I think we have about 4 empty rooms at the male tower.

“We could divide it by families” suggested Rose quickly “One room for the Potters, one of the Longbottoms, one for Weasleys and one for… Blacks, Lupins and Malfoys?  
Hermione smiled

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

Rose shook her shoulders, a proud smile on her lips. "Like mother, like daughter, I guess.”

Hermione Smiled at her again. Her look was still enchanted as she looked at the girl, as if expecting her to disappear any time soon.

“Wait.” Exclaimed Draco, jumping on his feet “You don’t expect me to actually sleep here, do you? Because I refuse to spend an entire night on this nonsense.”

Albus sighed. “I hate the Gryffindor common room as well, Uncle Draco, but…”

Draco stared angrily at the boy. "Stop calling me uncle! I’m surrounded by people who affirm that I will… I will become a blood traitor and that my future son will date a Weasley. I’ll not have a shoddy version of Potter calling me uncle!”

Albus looked offended, but didn’t answer anything else. Harry, on the other hand, didn’t let himself be scared.

“Malfoy, I don’t know what you were expecting, but until we now why they are here, we can’t leave. And we does include you. So shut your Weasel and accept that, for the very first time, you’re on the same boat as we are.

“I didn’t ask for any of this! I was peacefully reading at the library, alone, when that madness took over. I was literally dragged over here by your little mudblood of a friend…”

Harry’s wand was raised so fast towards Draco that most people couldn’t see the movement. “Be extremely careful with your words, Malfoy. You really don’t want to get into a fight with any of those people.”

Draco stared at the room around him, focusing mostly on the people he either knew or knew of. He shook his head, exasperated. “Do you want attack me? Great, go ahead, anything is better than that little family meeting.”

He turned on his heels to leave, but Scorpius was standing right behind him, arms crossed. Now, face to face, Draco could see a few details that stopped the boy from being his copy-cat. His eyes were lighter (maybe like a normal 16 year old should’ve have, but he had never seen one to be sure), his eyebrows less arched, his face more flushed and less sharp. They were, however, the exact same height, which was clearly weird for Scorpius.

“Dad, you’re not leaving this room.”

Draco laughed in mockery. “And who is going to stop me?”

The boy pretended that the younger version of his father wasn’t terrifying for him as he raised his whole posture. “I will. I can’t let you leave.”

“Why do you even care? All this mess is apparently were you want to be.”

Scorpius took a deep breath. “Because I know what you did on your sixth year… what you’re doing now.”

Draco’s face was suddenly paler, and he instinctively brought his arms closer to his body, remaining in silence.

“You will regret it.” Scorpions kept on “Dad, you weren’t given any choice before, I’m giving you one now. Don’t.”

Draco stood still, not moving a single muscle, looking at that kid that allegedly was his son, that apparently knew more than any other person who could be pulling a very, very elaborated prank should know.

“What is Malfoy doing?” asked Ron, who was watching the scene curiously, as was everyone else.

Scorpius opened his mouth, but closed it again, staring at his father.

“No” murmured Draco “you wouldn’t…”

“Draco is a death eater” said a female voice.

Every single face in the room turns to Rose Weasley as soon as she spoke. Draco closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, his nails hurting the palm of his hand from closing a fist.

“He is just a kid.” Said Lily, staring at Draco with her eyebrows raised “you-know-who wouldn’t…”

“Of course he wouldn’t” Draco lied through his teeth “She must have the dates messed up. If I was a death eater, I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

Harry took a step towards the blond, ignoring his tentative of defence.

“I knew it” he murmured “Ron and Hermione told me I was exaggerating, but I was right, wasn’t I? He did mark you.

Draco turned to his future son, ignoring Potter’s question. “I hope you are happy for signing under my death sentence.”

Scorpious rolled his eyes. “They are not going to kill you.”

“It’s not them I’m worried about” he murmured back, before turning to face what one day was going to be the order of the phoenix “I suppose I’m going to be petrified and kept here against my will until you contact a member of the oder?”

Hermione’s eyes winded. “Are you really a death eater?” she asked 

“What do you think, Granger?”

She shrugged. “I’ve always knew you were a prejudicial jerk, but I wasn’t expecting you to be a genocidal.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic, Granger, It’s not like I’ve killed somebody yet.”

The girl opened her mouth to debate, but Lupin cut her. "Yet? He sent you to a mission, didn’t he?”

Draco didn’t answer, not holding Lupin’s gaze. Lily Luna took a step forward. “Let’s go to bed. Sincerely, this is going nowhere. Draco, you, obviously, are not leaving this group. Someone has anything against the rooms suggested?”

She stared at both Sirius and Remus.

“I spent too many years sleeping under the same roof as my cousins to be afraid of him” answered Sirius, pointing at Draco “Besides, I like the idea of keeping an eye on him”

Draco thought about answering that note with something insinuative, but his sense – at least what was left of it – kept him shut.

“An important memo” said Hermione yawning “Don’t get out your rooms and, more importantly, don’t talk to anyone besides us. Potters can sleep on Harry’s room. Weasley on the one upstairs. Longhbottoms, on the one above it and black/Lupin/Malfoy can go on the last one. Sounds fair?

Draco wanted to scream, wanted to say no, everything there was anything but fair. He, however, just followed up the stairs, being followed by Scorpius, Teddy and the couple Sirius-Remus.

Hermione hesitated a little, before following the red-red trio towards the Weasley’s room, her face flushed as red as their hair. Ron pretended he wasn’t blushing as well. They arrived at the unknown room, and Rose and Hugo were already dropping themselves at the first to beds. Hermione laughed, sitting on the third bed ad Ron sat on the opposite one, right in front of her.

“So…” she murmured, “Do we have to… Speak about it?”

Ron tried his best not to blush harder. “I think no… I mean, yes… I mean… I don’t know.”

Hermione laughed, looking away, above her shoulder. “Good to know I’m not the only one nervous here.”

Ron laughed as hell, but Hermione was looking back She notice that both kids were already laying on the bed, both without shoes or capes.  
“They are very beautiful” she said absentminded.

Ron, that was still looking at the girl, followed her gaze to look at the kids as well, smiling softly. “They are. It’s weird.”

She turned back to look at him, snorting. “Tell me about it” she smiled, her eyes sparkling an idea “Let me try something.”

She turned back to the kids, and exclaimed in a strong voice. “Hugo Weasle, don’t let your cape on the floor.”

The boy mouthed something to himself, but got up nevertheless, picking up the cape and hanging it next to the bed before sneaking inside it again. Hermione laughed silently.  
“My mon uses this tone of voice with me when she wants me to do something” explained the girl “I always wanted to know if I could do it as well.”

Ron smiled at her. “It’s not like you hadn’t had training. I mean, you act like a mother with Harry and I sometimes…” he stopped talking when saw the raised eyebrows of the girl in front of him “…Not that I see you like my mon!”

She snorted, and once again, stared to both kids laying on the back. “I surely hope not…” she whispered, before noticing what she had said “I mean…”

Ron interrupted her. “Maybe we should sleep. Actually” he completed, raising his voice “I think it’s time for all four of us to sleep.”

“You’re not our parents yet” answered an annoyed Rose, despite getting under the cover.

Hermione and Ron traded glances and broke into giggles, before imitating Rose and Hugo and laying on their respective beds.

As soon as the Potters entered the room, however, they were faced by a problem: five beds and seven people.

“Why is our room always the fullest?” complained Albus.

James laughed. “Because your parents decided to have three kids instead of one or two like everybody else.

Harry and Ginny blushed. The boy-who-lived threw his own pillow at his father face, laughing.

“Hey!” exclaimed the animagus.

Harry shrugged, still laughing.

“I guess…” Ginny began “Well, Harry and I could share a bed, I guess, so that leave us with four beds and five people. All we need is for any of the brothers to share a bed… Or James and Lily, of course.”

The couple from the past blushed lightly, even though James as smiling with the idea and Lily had crossed her eyes across her chest.  
“I think I can share the bed with one of my brothers…” murmured Lily Luna, clearly unpleasant by the idea, looking at both boys next to her.  
Lily Evans took a deep breath.

“No.” she said, before her sense shot her up “If we are going to do this, we are doing it like expected. Besides, I have an older sister, and if I were to share a bed with her I would go nuts… Maybe it’s because my sister is petunia, but whatever.”

James raised his eyebrows at her.

“That doesn’t mean, Potter” she continued threatening at James “That if you lay a finger on me, I won’t do something that will make the birth of little Harry there impossible.”  
James grew a little pale.

“I wouldn’t dare.” He answered seriously.

She snorted, but didn’t say anything else, leaving the dormitory in an awkward silence.

“Well” said Harry “that’s my room, so I suppose I… Ginny and I will sleep on my bed. You can sleep wherever, I don’t think they would care. My roommates, I mean. Just don’t destroy anything.”

He said the last phrase staring straight into Albus and James Sirius, that were entertaining themselves, looking Ron’s drawer. Both boys stopped on stop, closing the drawer slowly, as if Harry wasn’t looking right at them, and each of them jumped into one of the beds next to them. Harry laughed with ease, taking off his tie and throwing himself on his own bed.

“Good night” said Lily Luna, sneaking in one of the beds.

Ginny hesitated a little, before getting under the cover with Harry. The last ones to sleep were James and Lily, who seemed to find every single movement toward the bed alien.

“That’s a whole new level of weird” whispered Lily, as they were finally laying side by side.

James laughed. “And what isn’t? Tonight I’m sure to have lived through the weirdest things of my life so far.”

Lily giggled. “And you share a room with Sirius Black.”

James laughed hard, before turning his back to the girl, mimicking her position.

“Good night, Lily” 

She sighed.

“Good night, Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My titles are so overdramatic, I'm sorry. I hope you liked it anyways! The next chapter was quite fun to write (And I hope you all enjoy James/Lily). Oh, and worry not, trouble is yet to come, this fanfic isn't only akwardness of metting your past and future relatives.
> 
> Don't forget to kudo, comment and subscribe to it! Any - nonrude - comment is apreciated, I'm all up for critcs. I know some of you arent big fans of sirius/Remus, but I hope you all keep on reading!


	8. The Stag and the Doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *upd8 - 19/08 - I fucked up twice and posted the right chapter with the wrong info, sorry, I corrected it*
> 
> I fucked up and forgot to upd8. I'm... sorry? Please don't hate me. I'm full of school ('cause I live on the southern hemisphere and July is only winter vacation, so we have school ever since the beggining of august). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, I swear there's a plot to this, I just adore people's shinannigans 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all of my James/Lily fans
> 
> Song: Moulin Rouge* - Elephant Love Medley 
> 
> *if you have never seen Moulin Rouge, do it as soon as you finish this chapter. go*

Lily Evans was lying down for exact 47 minutes and she couldn’t close her eyes on none of the mere 2820 that she had to sleep until now. If she wasn’t inside her own mind, she would probably say to herself that the reason that she couldn’t sleep was the fact that she was sharing the bed with _James Potter._

The problem was that she _was_ inside her own mind, and she knew pretty well the reason had nothing to do with the fact that she was sharing the bed with him. Actually, his presence by her side was somehow comforting, as if the heat that he exuded and the slightly-unsteady breathes that made the bed slowly stir would show her that she wasn’t completely insane. What was nonsense, of course: the simple fact that she wasn’t bothered with his present was a signal that she was totally losing her sanity.

“You’re awake”, a voice mumble behind her.

It wasn’t a question, so she just assumed that he could feel her unsteady breathe as much as she could feel his.

“You’re too” she answered in a whisper. “What is keeping you awake?”

“The same as you. Wanna talk?”

Lily sat on the bed, reaching out for a wand on the bedside table and mumbling _silenccio_ before turning to Potter – that had imitated her movement and was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. Lily frowned after casting the spell.

“It’s not _possible,_ ” Lily exclaimed. “Even casting spells feels weird here?”

James chuckled and took the wand from Lily’s hand, spinning around his fingers. “It’s because you used mine. You feel the magic a bit different when it’s channeled through a wand that is not yours.”

Lily felt her cheeks burn a bit. “I’m sorry, I just took the first wand I saw.”

James shrugged. “No problem.”

Lily shrugged in response and they both stood silent for a while. James thought on how he would start this conversation like this, but fortunately, the girl took care of this for him, looking towards the asleep group before turning back to James.

“It’s just… A lot to handle, you know,” she mumbled. “If someone came from the future and said to me ‘you’re going to date James Potter’ I’d think the person had gone mad, but I’d accept. But we are not talking about a date, nor 2 or 20 dates. It’s a wedding; it’s a whole family. And we still have…”

“The pressure,” Potter automatically said. “As if you need to make everything work. We _need_ to go out, and date, and do everything right to marry, because the _life_ of someone depends of that, someone that we know. _Damn it,_ the lives of four people, because our son is going to have other three. It’s like… we don’t have a choice.”

Lillian, surprised, widened her eyes, speechless for a moment, looking at him perplexed.

“Don’t look so surprised, Lily” he mumbled, chuckling. “I may be completely in love with you since we were 12, but it doesn’t mean that it’s not weird for me.”

Lily seemed embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean that…that it’s not weird for you”, she tried to explain. “It’s just that… I didn’t think that you would take my words out of my mouth.”

He gave her a weak smile and let his sight wander through the others in the room, sleeping.

“What do you think it happened?” She mumbled, with her sight following his and ending up on the other five people on the dorm.

“What do you mean?” Potter asked, but his face didn’t carried a confused expression.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t play as fool, James, it doesn’t suit you. What do you think it happened with us?”

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair, avoiding her eyes for a couple of seconds. “I think we died,” he finally said, after moments in silence. “I think that Sirius died as well, and I think that it took so long for Remus to recompose himself that he only fell in love again decades later. I think that we died a long time ago, long enough for that old album to have only Harry’s baby pictures.”

Lily bent her legs near her body, and hid her face in between her knees. “Great,” she said ironically, with her suffocated voice by her own leg. “I was hoping that I was the only one with this theory. Who knows, maybe you’d laugh and call me paranoid.”

James made a slight “no” gesture with his head, despite she couldn’t see. 

“Harry’s a great boy, but he’s hiding a lot from us.”

They spent some more minutes in silence, and it took a while for Lily to raise her head and look to the boy in front of her. “What am I going to do if I _want to_ go out with you some day?” She muttered. “What if I say yes? How am I going to know that I’m not doing that because I feel I need to do that? What if I say _no_?  How am I going to know if it’s not just me afraid of what might happen?”

Between angriness and confusion, James smiled. “Did you ever think about saying yes? Before all of that?”

The girl’s cheek acquired a pinkish tone, thanking the din illumination, and thought for a couple of seconds about the possibility of lying.

“Yes.” She said, because what did she had to lose? “But don’t increase your ego that much, Potter, if a boy weekly calls you out for 6 years straight, you consider it for a while. Besides, this year, that you _miraculously_ resolved to not hit on me every 4 seconds of my day and tried to _talk_ to me, for a change… I liked it.”

James smirked and open his mouth before closing it again, changing his idea on what to say. Still smiling, he looked directly to her. “If it was just you and me. Forget everything… Forget the war, forget Harry, forget what happened today. If it was just you and me, and you had met me four months ago, and I had invited you… What is that muggle thing that has a giant screen and people acting inside of it?”

Lily laughed. “A cinema?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, a _cinema._ It’s a common place to go on a date, right?” She nodded. “Perfect. So, you met this guy, four months ago, and he’s kind of a jerk, but he’s funny, smart, and _handsome as hell_ , and he asks you to go out on a cinema. What would you answer?”

Lily laughed and avoided his eyes to respond, “I would say yes, but…”

James placed his both hands on her mouth impeding her to continue talking, while he grinned like a child. “No ‘buts’”, he said. “I told you to forget everything. C’mon, it’s _one_ date, it’s not a wedding proposal. I promise that we’re going to talk like two normal human beings where our possible future kids and grandkids will not the subject. C’mon, Lily.”

He looked at her with gigantic brown puppy eyes, as if he _needed_ her to say yes. She understood that he needed to be certain – or uncertain – of things as much as she needed. He needed to know if they are going to work because they _work_ or because they were feeling obligated to do it so. She laughed weakly, not believing what she was going to do. “That’s fine, Potter, you won. _One_ date, and not a wedding proposal.”

He grinned and jumped off the bed in a jump. She laughed again, and looked at him with arched eyebrows. “What are you planning to do?” She mockingly asked. “You can’t exactly take me to a cinema right now.”

He smiled a bit embarrassed, running his fingers through his hair once more. “I was hoping that you would content yourself with a trip to the kitchen.”

“We are not supposed to get out of here,” she mumbled as an answer.

He, obviously, ignored, pulling out the invisibility cloak, together with a crumpled parchment. “I have a map of the whole school and an invisibility cloak. We’re going to eat, and we’re going to be back. Don’t you want to back off a bit from all of this craziness?”

She rolled her eyes but stood up, curling herself on the black cloak because of the cold, before entering under the invisibility cloak with Potter and watching him open the Marauder’s map – this map that she only had seen in a few occasions and it still amazed her. “I don’t believe that I actually agreed with this,” she whispered while they quietly escaped the room.

He laughed. “I know, right? All that I needed was fake a time travel and invent kids and grandkids for us and everyone we know.”

She slapped his arm.

“Hey Evans, chill!” He exclaimed. “I’m joking! I have nothing to do with all of this and you know that.”

She shrugged. “It sounds like something that you and the Marauders would do as a trick.”

He laughed incredulously. “Good to know that we are that good with magic, Lily.”

She shrugged again as an answer, and the two went out, side by side heading towards the door. It was exactly twelve thirty seven when they went out of the room, going towards the kitchen. James carried a smile on his face that was so steady and firm on his lips that Lillian thought if someday he would stop smiling. Today was, for sure, the weirdest night that Lillian Evans already had in her life.

But of course, she didn’t know what was coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what do you think? Are they adorable and so sweet you're getting cavities or is it just me?
> 
> Any critcism is welcome! Just say whatever you thought of my chapter on the comments bellow, it can be both to help me improve, to point out a mistake or just to make me very, very, very happy..
> 
> Do any of you enjoy Steve/Tony from "The Avengers"? I'm writting a fanfic that should be posted soon enough (or not, I have less than 4 months left of my senior year in highschool. I'm dying). OH, IF YOU LIKE COMICS OR IF YOU WANT TO START READING THEM please read "Young Avengers" it's priceless.
> 
>  
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> Laslus


	9. 2022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I should probably stop taking so long to updtade. I'm so sorry, really. I hope you are still enjoying my fanfic!  
> The chapter name is the year the future kids came from (1998 was the year of the war, 19 years later is 2017, 2022 is Albus Severus 6th year.  
> Any english mistakes, please tell me! Not my first language.
> 
> Song:  
> Lips Are Movin da Meghan Trainor

 

It was exactly one and twenty-three in the morning when Rose Weasley silently entered the room. She approached Albus’ bed, casting a silencing spell around his bed, trying to wake him despite knowing it would be hopeless. The whole castle could crumble and fall under his bed, but he would keep sleeping peacefully.

Opening a smirk, she kneed next to the bed, grabbing her want and pointing it straight to Albus, whispering “ _aquamenti_ ” while moving her hand in a peaceful movement. The scream he gave while waking  up was enough to make Rose bless herself for doing the _silencio_ spell, while she laugh almost as loud as her cousin shouted.

“Rose!” he exclaimed.

She managed to swallow her laughter shortly to answer, “I wanted to call us… The people from our time, and discuss what we can and cannot talk about. Merlin knows a lot of things happened since 1996.”

Albus sat on his bed, his hair and clothes dripping on the already wet covers.

“And you had to wet me because…”

She shrugged “Because you wouldn’t wake up. Listen, wake your siblings and I’ll go get Scorpius and Teddy on the top floor, and we meet on the common room downstairs. Alicia and Franek are already there.”

Albus opened a malicious smirk “Oh, Scorpius? Don’t get distracted on the way”

Ignoring her cousin, Rose got up from the floor, walking towards the door. “Wake them both, yes?” she said, turning to him with a smile and pointing at both Lily Luna and James Sirius, before turning and closing the door behind him.

He threw himself back on the soaked pillow, laying for a few seconds before jumping out of bed and grabbing his wand in the same movement. Not forgetting to throw a _silencio_ at his siblings, he casted the same spell Rose had casted on him.

If he wasn’t too busy laughing so hard, the screams would be enough to give him a headache. Both jumped out of bed annoyed, dripping from head to toe, wetting the carpet underneath them.

“Albus Severus Potter!” shouted Lily Luna, and Albus would surely be terrified of her if she wasn’t looking so incredibly funny

“I hope you have the _greatest_ reason to wake us up like this, Albus” said James Sirius, clearly pissed, running a hand to his black hair, which was getting stuck on his face and in front of the eyes.

Albus swallowed what was left of his laughing and, despite still breathing heavily, tried to explain. “Rose woke me up, she wants to talk with us guys… I mean, the guys from out time.”

Lilly Luna, pulling her hair to a single side of her head so she could twist the water away, stared mouth-opened at her brother. “So you decided it was the _best_ idea to wake us up with _water_?”

He shrugged, trying to hold back another laugh “That’s how _she_ woke me up.”

James Sirius looked across to her sister, who smiled at him with glowing eyes, grabbing her wand on the nightstand and spinning it around her fingers. He copied her movement, and both stared at their brother with the same vengeful look on their faces.

By the time Roe, Scorpius, Hugo and Teddy climbed down to the common room Alicia and Franek were laughing at a sofa, while the Potter siblings were sat in separated chairs, a pool of water forming underneath every single one of them, wetting both the chairs and the carpet. Albus Severus was not only wet, however. His hair was tied in small locks around his head, and his whole skin had writings that shined around his body. Scorpious couldn’t help but laugh at reading “Albie cries while kissing” and “Gryffindor S2” tattooed in each of his friend’s arms.

Teddy opened his mouth a couple of times, staring at the Potters as if wondering what to ask, but settling for just shrugging and sitting on an opposite chair. Rose and Hugo didn’t waste time questioning the situation, settling for high-fiving Lilian Luna and James Sirius before the redhead move to an empty sofa and Hugo sat on the arm of Lily Luna’s chair. Scorpius stared at his best friend with a bored face, as if he hadn’t just been attacked by his brother and sister,  but gesticulating with his hand a clear sigh of “you were fucked, dude”.

“Shut up” said Albus to his friend.

Scorpius laughed loudly, sitting next to his girlfriend. “I didn’t say anything, Albie”

Albus whispered something under his breath and stared angrily at the blond. Teddy smiled softly, grabbing his wand and drying all the potter’s with flick of his wrist.

“You guys are soaking the whole room and it isn’t even yours.” He explained “ _someone_ has to be the boring grown-up that will stop you from destroying the sofa”

James Sirus frowned. “I thought Rose was the boring grown up here” he stared, actually looking confused before shrugging.

The girl stuck her tougue at him “Said the head boy” she snapped back

“The only reason he became head boy was because he started hanging with David “pointed Hugo “He was… How gramma Molly said? Oh, yeah _a great influence on our little Jamie”_

The whole group laugh while James Sirius stuck his tongue at his cousin and attempted to hide his slight blush, despite smiling as well. “She only says that because David is too good to be caught” he contested “He is a _ravenclaw_ , it’s part of his job to be the smart one.”

Albus shrugged, trying – and failing – to take one of the hair bands off. His sister surely knew some bad fixating spells. “Whatever was the reason, your number of detentions were cut by half. Which is pretty boring, because it ended out whole competition. What is the point of having your record broken if you aren’t trying to keep it?”

“You can still beat your dad’s” suggested Scorpious “or your grandfathers.”

Albus smiled “I’m eleven detentions behind dad. My plan is to managed it before the end of the year. You know, since he didn’t had the seventh year.”

They all laughed, but Rose tried to stop the dispersion quickly “Guys, I called you all here for a reason. What we can and what we cannot tell them? What are we going to edit?”

Teddy couched, calling everyone’s attention “We might have a problem.”

Lily Luna rolled her eyes “We’re stuck on the past with the teenage version of our parents and grandparents, whom many are _dead_. Oh, did I mentioned that, by the way, we are in the middle of one of the biggest wizard wars on history? When, I should mention, the main target was my father who is also know for being everyone’s uncle.”

A heavy silence fell on the room “Well… Those are also problems.” Said Teddy, his blue hair darkening a few shades “But what I meant is that… I think my father knows that he is dead, or at least that hi friends are.”

The rest of the room stared at him in surprise.

“How?” asked Albus confused

Teddy shrunk his shoulders “He… Well, Sirius, to be exact… Well, they started to ask me some weird questions. I tried to avoid them, but I thing they ended up noticing.”

“Every day since you decided _not_ to be an _Auror_ is a day to the wizard World to celebrate” said Albus “You, dear Teddy, is an awful liar.”

Teddy showed the middle finger to the boy, but he couldn’t help but agree: he couldn’t lie for his life. It had been one of the reasons he had settled for an advanced transfiguration course (instead of becoming an _auror_ like his mom) and – maybe – work somewhere at the ministry.

“How was it?” asked Rose warily, staring at the blue-haired boy “Seeing your dad for the first time? Especially after… well, after the whole _he was a boyfriend_ thing?”

Teddy could feel his whole face burning “It was… weird. Like, I build this whole image of him, you know?” as he spoke his hair was turning to the same red as the rest of his face, making he assemble much more as a Weasley “And the picture I had of him isn’t of his 16 year old version. A teenager getting in trouble with his friends… falling in love… I wished someone had told me, you know? About him and Sirius… Not because I mind, but it _is_ something I would’ve known if I’ve met him, or at least something I’d have liked to know.”

A silence fell in the room for a while

“At least now you got the chance to meet him” said Lily naively

Teddy shrieked on his own seat, his hair slowly turning back to its natural shade of blue. “Yeah, at least I have this.”

No one else spoke for a few seconds, the awkward silence once again occupying its space between the group, only to Lily Luna break it again, couching loudly.

“James, Albus, did you notice anything weird back in our room?” she asked

They both shook their heads, and she ran a hand through her ginger hair.

“Gramma Lily and Grand James weren’t there. They aren’t supposed to date until their seventh year.

Rose closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Ok, lets focus here. We have enough evidence to support that things are changing. Our parents already know Voldemort lost the war, and that they survived for long enough to have kids. If they ask… When they ask, we should avoid any answer that can indicate what actually happened, _especially_ about who died. If they ask something about, for example, uncle Jorge’s brother, Fred, we tell them he is well, single and working at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. If they ask about Teddy’s father, we get as vague as we can. Tell them he is already, at maximum.

“Just… Deny any answer that would be too specific “suggested James Sirius “Even if it’s about someone who _is_ alive. If we are going to be vague about the bad parts, we have to be vague about the good ones, otherwise they will notice something is odd.

They all nodded, mumbling in agreement.

“Do you think there’s any chance that… our future is not there anymore” asked Scorpious “I mean, as far as we know _this_ here never happened.”

“Our parents should only start dating at the end of the war” said Rose “What if this makes them go out _now_? I mean, you can’t just run from your feelings after getting a news like this. The fact that Albus’ grandparents are out together just proves it.

Hugo shrugged. “So what if our parents start dating now? It can’t affect our future that much, can it?”

Lily Luna denied with her head, disagreeing with her boyfriend “Think about everything that happened after their sixth year. Dad told us that story about forty times: Uncle Ron left them for a while, and found a bunch of important stuff about the war. He also discovered Uncle Bill’s house, where they hid for a while. What if, dating aunt Hermione made him never leave them?”

“So what?” asked Albus “We can just fill them in with everything they need to know.”

Scorpious shook his head in disagreement “We can’t know what would happen if they already had the information. What if they are never captures and taken to the Malfoy’s Mansion?”

Alicia frowned her eyebrows “wouldn’t that be a good thing?”

Her brother shook his head “That was when Harry got the wand from Scorpious’ dad, making him the owner of the Elder Wand.”

Alicia nodded, remembering the story.

“Besides” pointed Scorpious, running his hand through the back of his neck nervously “It was when my dad defiantly changed sides at the war. He lied to Bellatrix and the rest of the death eaters, _and_ he called Dobby to take them out of the basement.

Rose nodded, holding her boyfriend’s hand tighter

“We can’t risk it. If our future has already changed, we need to keep the changed at _minimum_. However, there is a chance that nothing here actually alter our time.

“How is that possible?” asked Franek “Even if we don’t say anything impacting, Harry already met _his_ parents, and my dad met his. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Rose sighed. “There are various theories about time travel, ok? It depends on _which_ one we did and _how_ our universe works. My bet is on the easiest: Everything that is happening already happened in our time.” The rest of the room stared in confusion, making her massage her temples. “Ok, do you remember the story mom told us about the time-turner she had for a few months? When she went back to save Sirius and Buckbeak she didn’t alter her timeline, because her time line _already include_ she going to save them both. Buckbeak _never_ died and Sirius _never_ got the Dementor’s kiss. Her past, present and future already included her intervention through time-travel.

Hugo frowned “How are you so sure she didn’t alter her timeline?”

Rose sighed again, staring at her brother and gesticulating while answering “The prove is that uncle Harry saw himself casting the Patronum at that lake. That meaning, his past already include the modifications his future-self would make. In that case is impossible to create a paradox _or_ alter their timeline. Using this technique, you _can’t_ screw up your future. The problem lies if you, going to the past, do something like meet yourself while knowing you don’t have any memory of meeting yourself. If you do that you stop being on the type of time travel I presented. You did something that _hadn’t_ happened on your future, and you can destroy your own timeline, _especially_ if you create a paradox.”

Lily Luna, trying to understand the confused logic of Time Travel, stared at her cousin in confusion “What are you trying to say is that our travel to the past already happened to our parents on our present, and that we have no way to destroy the future as we know it?”

Rose smiled “Yes!” she stopped for a while, and her smile fell from her face “Well, in part. I don’t even know if that’s how _we_ time travelled. That’s why Time Travel is so complicated, depending on how, when and what we do, we might fall from a uncomplicated travel like Mom’s at her third year to an eternal loop, or even erase ourselves from existence. Have any of you seen _Back to the Future_?”

No one raised their hands, and she growled “You clearly need to improve your knowledge on Muggle’s culture.”

Albus growled back “You made me watch all _nine_ Star Wars’ movies.”

“In her defence, you adored the movies” Scorpious said, pointing at his friend.

Albus smiled guilty, raising his arms in surrender.

“Is the talk over?” asked Alicia in a yawn “Because I _really_ need a good night of sleep. Or forty.”

The group laughed.

“I guess we all do” murmured Rose “Good night.”

One by one, they all went to their rooms, leaving Rose and Scorpious alone on the common room. Lily and Hugo said their goodbyes with a peck in front of the Potter’s room before the boy climbed up the next level of stairs.

Scorpious rested his head on his girlfriend’s shoulder, sighing deeply and closing his eyes. Only them he noticed how tired he really was.  She rested her head on his, closing her eyes as well.

“I’ve always knew he was a jerk at my age” whispered Scorpious “My dad. It’s weird to see him like this anyways.”

She laced her fingers with his “I know. If it’s weird seeing _my_ parents, I can imagine how it is for you. I bet, deep down, he is nice.”

He snorted in disbelieve “He is creating a way to help Death Eaters break in the school, which will result in Albus Dumbledore’s death _and_ on your uncle Bill getting a werewolf scar.”

“Don’t talk as if he wanted to do this” she whispered back, kissing his head lightly “Tomorrow you can talk, and everything will be better. He is your age, I bet he is more like you than it looks.”

He scoffed “I’m obviously more handsome.”

She laughed, getting up from the sofa and bringing him with her “Your ego is bigger too.”

He smiled before pulling her for a kiss “My ego is smaller than _your_ s.”

She stuck her tongue at him, kissing him once more. “Only because I _am_ prettier and smarter. C’mon lets go upstairs, I really need some sleep.”

He agreed, and pulled her to a last kiss of goodnight by her room before going to his own.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any thoughts? Tell me all in the comments. Thank you for your kudos, they are always apreciated <3.  
> I should upd8 this soon, since I'm pratically in vacations already! Now I only have to study to get to college, wish me luck! 
> 
> Oh, I'm too happy about the "easteregg" to not point it out. Albus watched all 9 star wars because it's the future and they already have the new trilogy. sorry, i'm just overhyped about the new movie comming soon.
> 
> Well, hope to see you next chapter!


	10. Ice Cream Pint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how you doing?  
> I just graduated from High School, it's so weird. Oh, how excited are you for the new star wars? My friends and I are going to watch it at the premier (17th) (Brazil is - as usual with disney movies - getting it sooner than us).  
> Anyways, this chapter is mostly fluff over James and Lily, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it!  
> As usual, this fic was not beta'd, and if you notice any mistakes (or slangs that are too mordern or too american) please let me know!
> 
> Music: Immortals - Fall Out Boy

Lily was surprised by how much fun she was having. She and James were sitting on one of the enormous kitchen tables, some house-elfs were still on duty and they were more than pleased to serve the couple of Gryffindors. Lily had on her hands a giant pint of ice cream, and they both were taking spoons of the desert straight from the container.

On that moment, the ginger was laughing so hard she could barely eat without making a mess, but James wasn’t in a better situation, coughing and trying not to choke while his laughter echoed on the room.

“I _cannot_ believe you did this with your own sister, Lily” he managed to say after a while.

She grabbed another spoon full of ice cream and smiled mischievously at him “In my defence, she was the one snooping around my bag. It is _not_ my fault.”

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, his smile half-hidden by the spoon still hanging on his mouth. “It _is_ your fault your bag has a spell that makes a person sing every time they try to talk for a whole _week_.”

Lily laughed again, “She had a _date_ that week. You should have seen the guy’s face, poor man, he was so confused!”

James almost opened his mouth to ask if said date was the Vernon that would be Harry’s uncle, but stopped himself right on time. He promised her a date without any talk about their possible future-sons, and not, in a million years, he would ruin his first date with her.

Of course that, with James’ luck, someone was going to do it for him.

“Harry Potter?” asked a squeaky voice from behind him.

He turned, looking for the voice’s owner, and was surprised to see what was, with no doubt, the most colourful house-elf that ever existed. He was wearing at least four different socks in each feet and _none_ of them matched; James could even swear he saw one with his son’s face in it, but didn’t bother analysing. The elf was also wearing two sweaters, one yellow and one green, and so many wool hats it was impossible to count.

As soon as he saw James’ face, the elf stopped on spot confused, before doing a small bow that dropped a couple of hats on the floor.

“I’m sorry, sir” he said formally in his strident voice “But you look a lot like a friend of Dobby’s, Harry Potter.”

James laughed and Lily smiled softly, eating another spoon of ice cream.

“So I’ve been told. Harry is your friend?”

The house-elf nodded enthusiastically “Master Harry is Dobby’s friend, and Harry Potter’s friends are Dobby’s. Are you friends with Master Harry?”

Lily said that yes, they were, looking tenderly at the creature in front of her.

“May you tell Master Harry Potter that Dobby has some very important news?”

The girl smiled softly, grabbing one of the fallen hats and giving it back to him. “Of course, Dobby” she said

The elf smiled widely “Harry Potter’s friends are always Dobby’s friends! Now excuse me, miss and sir, but Dobby has to finish some of his works.”

And with that, he vanished in a snap. James and Lily exchanged looks before laughing softly. “Harry is friends with a _free_ house-elf” said James shaking his head “Is there _anyone_ who he isn’t friends with?”

Lily laughed “Apparently You-know-who. And Malfoy’s kid.”

James laughed along “So he keeps a distance from psychopaths. I don’t know you, but I see it as a virtue.”

Lily fliped her hair “It’s the good maternal genes.”

James looked at her outraged, but couldn’t help but laugh as he saw her smile, so settled for sticking her tongue at her. She laughed once again, but the smile on James’ face suddenly fell. She looked at her in confusion. “What’s the matter?”

He shrugged “I had promised you a time travel-mess free date.

She smiled softly at him “James, we are eating ice cream at a kitchen at odd hours 20 years in the future. You can exactly ignore it.”

Despite the frustration, he couldn’t smiled at the fact she had called him _James_. “But that was the whole point: _Ignore_.”

It was supposed to raise the uncertainties, it was to be just them, without the mess around, she finished on her head, knowing what he was thinking. “And we managed to do it for…” she stared at her watch “One hour. Better than nothing, don’t you think?”

He smiled softly and she ate another ice cream spoon before putting down the almost empty bowl. “I think we should get back to our dorms. I’m almost falling asleep inside the ice cream pint. And I probably wouldn’t even care, I’s just sleep with my head stuck on it” He laughed at the picture and she laughed along, blushing lightly “But really” She kept going “Who says that on the first date?”

He smiled broadly with what she said “People who has their first date in a kitchen years in the future at odd hours, 20.”

She laughed, slightly sleep drunk “I, officially, need to sleep, so I want you to know, James, that I’d never tell you that if I was in a sane state of mind… but, no bad for a first date after all.”

“We ate ice cream for an hour at the kitchen” he argued.

She shrugged and got up, tying her cape around her shoulders “But I had fun”

He agreed, going up as well and covering both of them with his invisibility cape. He, however, frowned as soon as he opened the Marauders’ Map.

“What is it?” she asked, looking over his shoulder.

“The kids from the future… Argh, I mean, future-future, Harry’s kids and everything. They are all at the common room.” And saying that, he turned the map around for her.

She frowned as well “You don’t think they have anything to do with this, do you?”

He shrugred. “I don’t know. I hope not, but they could.”

Lily took the map on her hands.

“What are you going to do?” he asked in confusion

She smiled devilish “There is an easy way of knowing. We’re going to listen to it”

He tried to argued, but she pulled him by his arm, dragging him along through the empty halls, taking some unnecessary turns to avoid teachers. They arrived just in time to hear Teddy Lupin telling about the questions his father had asked. Lily had to throw a silencing spell around both of them, covered by the cape in distant corner of the room, to avoid them hearing the loud “no” James shouted when Teddy said his father was dead.

“He should have made it Lily. Moony was supposed to survive.” Whispered James, trying with no success to hold back his tears “We had died, but he hadn’t”

Lily places a hand on his shoulder “We don’t know for sure we’re dead” she tried to say, even if she didn’t believe in it herself.

He denied with his head, and kept hearing the conversation, not bothering to clean the tears on his face. When the couple Rose and Scorpius finally made it upstairs, James and Lily got out from under the cape in silence. Neither of them said anything for a long time, before Lily broke the silence.

“Remus… Remus died before Teddy got to meet him” she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady and analytical “Sirius has gotten himself in trouble with dementors, but Harry and Hermione went back in time to save him and someone called’ buckbeak and…”

“And we are most likely dead” finished James dry “Or whatever, but neither Frank and Alice or us got to meet our said sons.”

She nodded, trying not to collapse in the floor and cry. “At least that’s what I got from it.” She agreed “Don’t forget that our son and his friends were, apparently, very active during the war.”

They kept quiet for a couple of seconds “Can we focus on the fact that Sirius had problems with dementos?” asked James trying to break the morbid tension “because, sincerely, if any of us was to go to jail, it would be Sirius.”

Lily laughed softly “We shouldn’t have heard that, it was my fault.”

James denied with his head, “I wanted to listen to it. For now, all I’m going to think is that Sirius is always an idiot, and that we know they are just about as lost as we are here.”

She agreed and smiled lightly, walking towards the stairs. He followed her, and they both entered silently at their dorm, only speaking again when they were both already laying down, side by side on the small bed.

“Thank you.” She mumbled sleepily

He turned around to look at her, confusion splattered around his face “For the failure of a date?”

She snorted “For the part that worked. I needed to get my head out.”

“At your service. Hey, Lily-flower, you know we’re going to chance that, right? I’m not going to let that be our future.”

She closed her eyes “If we can change everything without causing the total extermination of our universe… And James, you still can’t call me Lily-flower.”

He laughed, and whispered a good night before noticing the ginger had already fallen asleep. He smiled melancholically, closing his eyes as well and following the same path as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I promise you things will get exciting at one point! Let me know your thoughts in comments, and as always thanks for everyone who reviewed and kudo'd it
> 
> fun fact! When I posted this chapter for the first time in portuguese, it was december 2014. Dude, am I behind on this translations!
> 
> See you all next chapter!
> 
> Laslus


	11. Gryffindor's Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again it took me so long. How was new year? This chapter is really short and cute, but I promise hard times are comming.  
> Again, thank you for everyone who is leaving kuddos and commeting on my fanfic! And if any grammar mistakes were made, please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Song: Hit It - American Authors
> 
> P.S. fun fact: When I first published this chapter (in portuguese) it was january 23, 2015. A year and two day ago.

**Chapter 10**

Harry was the first to wake up, after the sunlight was already creeping through the spaces of his bed’s curtains. He sat abruptly on the bed, before he could assimilate anything that was happening (even less why there was someone else on his bed). His heart was pumping on his chest, the beats echoing on his ears as he breathed heavily and ran a hand through his face, cleaning the sweat. It had been months since he had a nightmare as vividly as that one.

He startled and contracted his body when a hand landed on his shoulder, hugging him sideways. He turned to see Ginny sitting on his side at the bed, red hair all over and untied clothes, staring at him worried.

“Harry, calm down, it’s me. What is it?”

He tried to smile as his breathing came back to normal, but did not answer. Ginny smiled back, despite being obviously distraught by her boyfriend’s situation. Her hand started stroking him slowly in a comfort movement. After Harry seemed to have calmed down, she tried repeating her question. It took him a while do answer, and she thought that maybe it would’ve been better if she hadn’t asked, but he started talking before she could complete the thought.

“I… I had a nightmare. The kind of nightmare I had when Voldemort had access to my mind.” He stopped talking for a couple of seconds, closing his eyes and letting out a loud sing. _Why couldn’t things be normal?_ He wondered, running his hands through his face again _Why can I just wake up next to her, no complications, no time travellers outside the curtains, no dark lord?_ “He knows they are here… Or at least he knows that… how did that deatheater put it?” he hesitated for a while, uncomfortable with trying to remember his own nightmare “A disturbance in time.”

Ginny kissed his cheek sweetly. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s just another problem on an already huge list. Let’s tell Dumbledore everything, he will find a solution. Meanwhile, you can meet your parents.”

He turned his face and kissed her slowly despite their uncomfortable position. “I love you” He said, staring at her brown eyes.

She smiled “I know. I love you too.”

He denied, shaking his head “No. I really love you. For real.”

She laughed, resting her forehead on his “Harry. I know. Me too. We have kids send from our future sleeping on the beds next to ours.”

He laughed weakly, interweaving his hands on her hair. “I know, but that doesn’t have to mean anything. Many marriages don’t work out or… Or I could not love you yet or…”

She laughed again at his uneasiness, kissing him softly to keep him from talking. “Or you love me and I love you, right now” she finished for him “and we will work out.”

He pulled a grimace, making her laugh once more “I’m being dramatic again, am I not?”

She copied his grimace “Just a little. But that’s alright, that’s what I am here for.”

He laughed for the first time since he woke up, kissing her deeply

“I love you.” She said “Want to get up?”

He let a moan and fell back on the bed, pulling her by the waist until they were both face to face, laying on the same pillow. “Or _maybe_ …” He said opening a suggestive smile to her “We could stay here a little longer and…”

“You two do know we can hear everything, right?” asked a third voice coming from outside of what seemed to them like a wall of cloth “You could at least had casted a silencing spell of sorts.”

Both Harry and Ginny blushed, recognizing the voice as belonging to Albus. “Albus Severus Potter.” She said, on her best mother-voice “Keep your voice down, you will wake up your siblings.”

Harry look at her, impressed with her tone. She merely smiled provocative, biting her tongue before shrugging. She seems to be having as much fun as he was with this.

“We are all awake, mom.” Said a sleepy Lily Luna “The only ones sleeping are Grampa James and Gramma Lily.”

It was Harry’s turn to try “They keep your voice down to not wake _them_ up.” His tone wasn’t nowhere as imposing as Ginny’s, but he had fun nevertheless, before opening up his curtains and jumping out of bed.

The three of them were already awake, as Lily Luna had said, but only Albus had gotten out of bed. Both she and James Sirius were comfortably laying on their huge beds, moving lazily through under the covers. Albus, on the other hand, was stretching right by his bed, as if he had backaches.

“I have no idea how you sleep on those beds. Slytherin’s one are a thousand times more comfortable.”

James Sirius rolled his eyes and sat himself on the bed, running a hand through his already messy hair. “You are just grumbling. Ravenclaw’s bed are exactly the same.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow, looking suggestively at the boy “Are they? And how are you so familiar with Ravenclaw’s beds?”

James Sirius blushed hard “It’s not like that. My best friend, David, is a ravenclaw and he has a sparing bed on his dorm, so sometimes I crash there.”

Harry frowned “Isn’t this against the rules?”

James Sirius blushed a little harder, but crooked a smile “Only if you get caught” he answered, placing the squared glasses on his face.

Both his parents crackled. “You name suits you” giggled Harry “However I do blame your mother’s genes.”

Ginny smiled, playfully sticking her tongue at him. “Said the boy who broke every single school rule.”

He shrugged, but didn’t say anything. A silence fell on the room for a couple of seconds until Lily Luna, still laying on her bed, broke it by asking apprehensively. “Is it true? Voldemort knows we are here?”

“He knows something is odd.”

Albus wither his body “I never thought Voldemort someone to worry about?”

“Welcome to my life” Sighed Harry “Can you call the other families and meet us on the common room? We have a Dumbledore to meet.”

Lily jumped out of bed in an instant. “I’ll have Hugo’s room!” she shouted, before leaving through the door.

Albus and James Sirius stared at the, now half-opened, door.  “I’ll wake Scorpius up” declared Albus “I have a new spell I’ve been dying to try.”

The older brother shrugged “I’ll wake Alicia and Franek up.”

Both left, leaving the couple alone on the room – with the exception of James and Lily, who were still peacefully sleeping at the furthest bed of the room. Harry walked towards that bed, pulling carefully the thick and red curtains that was falling around them. Despite the light that was now coming in, neither of them reacted, deeply asleep.

Harry rose a hand at their direction, but it stopped middle-action, leaving him to stare at them for a while. Despite having fallen asleep in opposite sides of bed, both had shifted enough to end up intertwined in the middle. Lily, laying on her side, had her head on James’ shoulders and, despite the cover above them, Harry could deduce she had an arm around him too. James, on the other hand, was facing up, one arm under her and his head slighted crooked, as if it was laying on the top of hers.

Ginny approached him slowly, hugging his shoulders. “What is it, Harry?”

He shook his head “Nothing. It’s just weird.”

Harry forced himself out of his trance to shake the shoulder of the boy who was yet to be his father. “Hey, James… Dad, wake up.”

James opened his eyes slowly, completely confused. Lily’s eyes sparkled in emerald-green, waking up with the movement. As soon as she realized where she was laying, her face turned the almost the same shade of her hair. She jumped away, almost falling out of bed. James, on the other hand, stood still, half-lost in sleep, watching the ginger balance herself at the edge of bed.

“Morning to you too, Lily” he murmured in a sleepy laugh

Lily growled and got out of bed, adjusting her crumpled skirt. “I’m too sleepy to handle you Potter. Harry, Ginny, good morning”. Said that, she left the bathroom tripping on her own feet, and James would have laughed if he himself wasn’t having trouble keeping his eyes open.

“Is she always this humorous in the mornings?” asked James in a half-hearted joke.

He cursed mentally as soon as he finished talking. He knew Harry hadn’t met them, or at least so had the future kids told. Harry shrugged, a melancholic wave running through his eyes.

“Sometimes” He lied “C’mon, we will be downstairs waiting.”

  James nodded. “What time is it?”

Ginny glanced at the wall on Harry’s bed stand. “Nine o’clock. If we are lucky we have time to have breakfast before we talk to Dumbledore”

The boy blinked a few times, looking at the couple standing next to him. “Is that what we are doing now? Talking to Dumbledore?”

Harry nodded “He will know what to do.”

James sank his head deeper on the pillow and closed his eyes. It was too early and he was far too tired to deal with problems from the future. “I’ll be downstairs soon. You can go.”

The couple seemed to accept the suggestion, because James could hear steps distancing and a door closing behind. Only them he opened his eyes and forced himself up. Looking around, he could pretend he was at his own dorm, at his own time. There was an extra bed and unknown posters at all the wrong places, but it still held the same essence of his own room: the smell, the havoc, the red-and-gold, the quidditch brooms.

Lily left the bathroom looking less asleep (but he wouldn’t dare say she looked _awake_ ). Her presence broke his tentative to create the fantasy of going back. Lily had _never_ came out of his bathroom with a tired face, not in _real_ life, anyways. Lily had barely ever entered his dorm.

“They are meeting us downstairs. We’re talking to Dumbledore.”

She sighed “I know, I could hear. And I’m _not_ in a bad mood, Potter.”

James laughed as he tied up his shirt. “Of course not, Lily Flower, you are a well of happiness and sunshine.”

She stuck her tongue at him “It’s _Evans_ for you.”

He ran a hand through his hair, changing it from a “just-woke-up” messy to a “was-just-flying” messy.

“I thought that, after a date, I could call you by your first name”

She walked towards the door “That right is held exclusively by the ones who stuck _after_ the third date only. I’m not sure you will survive until that.”

He crooked a smile “Is that a challenge, Lily-flower?”

“Evans.” She insisted after going out and walking downstairs, with him following her right back.


	12. Albus Severus Potter, after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. A especial thank you for everyone who kudo'd and comment! Don't forget to subscribe and to review this chapter!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes are mine, please if you find any, make sure to let me know!
> 
> Music: Chocolate - the 1975
> 
> Enjoy!

 

When James and Lily arrived downstairs, everyone else was already waiting on the hall. It was no surprise to see all three groups divided, talking only to the ones from their own time. Automatically they both walked towards their friends, sitting afar from everyone else.

“Do we tell them?” Lily whispered to James

He shrugged, stopping by the group. “They have the right to know” he answered, not bothering to lower his tone.

Everyone greeted them, but before either James or Lily could speak something, Sirius rose his voice. “Whatever we ‘have the right to know’, it has to wait. Moony and I have to tell you something.”

James rolled his eyes “frankly, Patfoot, what we are about to tell you is…”

“We died.” Interrupted Sirius. “I mean, we think the three of us (Me, Lily and You” aren’t alive on this time, while Remus…”

“Remus is alive now, but dead by the time of our grandchildren.” Finished James “We were going to tell you the same thing. Alice and Frank died too.”

Alice nodded. “We noticed”, her voice was a whisper “You should have seen Neville. I don’t think any kid was ever happier about seeing their parents.”

The group fell in silence for a while, staring at each other.

“Well, I guess what we need now is to find out the details” Lily said “I mean: How, when, why and where?”

“But… avoiding our deaths, doesn’t, you know, change it all?” asked Alice

No one answered, and the silence was only broken when Harry called everyone’s attention. They didn’t want to know the answer, and let the boy make his announcement.

“Well, I guess it’s fair to tell you all, since Albus already knows and he must have already told the whole family.” Albus smiles guiltily, waiving lightly while Harry kept talking “But I…I have a type of mental link with Voldemort.”

Lily opened her mouth to stop him, but he waived his hand, asking to keep talking. “This isn’t what I wanted to tell you, since everyone who isn’t from the past already knew. The important part is that I _know_ Voldemort knows you are here, that’s why we have to talk to Dumbledore as fast as possible. We should try and avoid every other student, so Ron, Hermione and I will go ahead with the Marauders map. Anyone else has the map?

James pulled the creased parchment from his cape, a smile on his face. At the same time, James Sirius did the exact same movement, taking the exact same parchment, while someone growled annoyed in the background. Harry frowned at his kid. “I thought Albus would be the one with the map.”

Albus howled again. “I _used to_ , but _someone_ took it from me with the some _head Boy duty’_ bullshit.”

James Sirius blushed slighted, but smiled guiltily anyways “I was the one who stole it from dad! And you stole from me, so I was just getting it back. You didn’t actually think I was going to give this to a teacher, did you?”

Harry laughed. “You stole the map from me?” He asked, thinking it was too funny to be offended by.

The boy shrugged “I couldn’t let my dad have a map that shows the _entire school all the time_. Besides, I could _not_ go to Hogwarts without the Marauder’s map.”

“I thought you would hand it in, after you went all saint to impress that girl” complained Albus

James Sirius blushed, stating “There is no _girl_! Just because I don’t get detention every month doesn’t mean I’m following _all_ of the school rules”.

Harry, along with the others, was enjoying the brothers’ little discussion, but they _really_ needed to go to Dumbledore’s room. “That doesn’t matter now. Someone should keep the map at the end of the line, and someone in the middle. Avoid any person or teacher and, most of all, Peeves.”

As expected they all divided themselves between the three eras, with a single member of the preset in between, just in case. The front group was only people from the present (with a grumpy Draco Malfoy), the middle one had the future (with James Sirius and Albus Severus fighting for the map and Hermione Granger pretending nothing was going on) and the last group with the past (with Harry Potter, who avoided starting right at either his parents or godparent).

James Potter, obviously was the one with the map, walking and talking with Remus and Sirius distracted. Lily, Alice and Frank, a little behind, were also talking peacefully. Harry, slight uncomfortable, walked alone in between trios, biting the inside of his cheeks.

“Hey, Harry?” Asked James, turning to his son “What happened with Peter?”

He bit his tongue and shrugged “Ah… He is single, I guess. You guys lost contact with him a while back.”

James exchanged looks with both marauders, making Harry frown his eyebrows.

“Poor wormtail” said Sirius absentminded “I hope he is alright. Not everyone was made to a bachelor’s life, like me.”

Remus elbowed his boyfriend while James let a warmhearted laugh. The map was half-closed at the marauder’s hand, too distracted with his friends

“Potter?” Shouted a voice as soon as James turned the hall

The blood of all four boys froze on the instant. Recognizing the voice, James turned his face just to find Severus Snape right in front of him, about twenty years older than the last time he saw him. The professor already pale face grew whiter as he took a step back, frighten. Behind James, Sirius opened a phony smile.

“Potter? Black?”

Harry showed up right behind him, preoccupied face. “Professor!” said Harry, running a hand through the back of his neck “I can explain.”

Snape’s look fell to Harry, and frustration took surprise’s place on his face “Of course our _hero_ , Potter, is involved in this.” His voice was dripping sarcasm.

He looked at the group of boys with disgust as someone else turned the hall.

“Snape?” asked Lily, recognizing the voice even before she saw him, showing up behind Harry.

Severus’ face changed so quickly to a new expression that Harry had to blink a few times before believing in it. Instead of the bitterness always stamped at his teacher’s face, there was wonderful surprise as he stared at the ginger in front of him.

“Lily?” he asked in a low voice, almost a whisper, as if talking too loud would make her disappear.

The girl, on the other hand, stared at him with a touch of curiosity, searching traces of her old friend’s face in the adult in front of her. “Snape. Harry told me you had become a professor. And that you are a spy for the Order… I’m glad you decided to stop being a twit. I know this must be really weird, but we need to see Dumbledore.”

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, making Harry, Sirius, James and Remus giggle.

“Oh” Lily continued “I sincerely _cannot_ believe you were about to argue with Harry. Really, Snape, a 16-year-old adolescent wouldn’t be able to bring more than fifteen people from different times to the same place. Don’t be foolish.”

Snape was back with his original confusion “fifteen people?” he repeated, look at the small group of seven (eight, including Harry) in front of him.

Harry laughed out of jitters. “So.… We might have a few more people heading to the principal’s office as we speak…”

The professor rolled his eyes at Harry, but they always seemed to return to the red-haired girl. He turned on his hells, clearly reluctant while doing so, back to the other side of the hall. “You should have called a teacher at the second this occurred, Potter.”

He started to walk towards the room, scouting the teenagers.

“Why me?” asked James outraged “I don’t even _know_ this years’ professors.”

Harry looked at his father “I think he meant me.”

Snape rolled his eyes again “Obviously” he growled in a heavy voice

When the peculiar group reached the eagles’ door, they found the rest of the time-travelers standing by the door, with a Hermione Granger standing by the statue, speaking in clear sound attempts of the password.

“Harry!” exclaimed Neville haply, before his look had fallen to the oldest figure “And… Professor Snape?”

They all turned to face the professor, that now stared tiredly the huge group of teenagers in front of him. Not without first looking with pure hate towards harry, he turned to the entrance, announcing the password (“Liquorice wand”) to the stone eagle. Harry rolled his eye, because he _knew_ the password, he just had forgotten to tell Hermione.

“I did not expect you to be involved in this bedlam, Mr. Malfoy” Said Snape, turning away from the now opened door and facing his godson.

Draco shrugged, not facing his eyes. “I apparently have a son involved which, in Potter’s head, makes me involved.”

Snape raised his eyebrows “Son? I must say I’m surprised. Miss Parkinson or…”

Draco tilted his face “With all due respect, professor…” he answered ironically “It’s none of your business.”

Before the Potion Master (and now Defense against the Dark Arts teacher) had something to say, Draco turned and climbed the staircase, following the flux of people. Snape waited until the last person to go up before he closed the line. He stared at the red hair of Lily right in front of him, of _course_ she had to be the las one to go.

“Lily…” he started, softly

“Not now, Snape” She interrupted, surly “I’m not ready to talk to you. Back in my time, you’re an idiot and apparently here you are a terrible teacher to my son and his friends.” Snape let out an outraged sound, as if he was about to defend himself, but she rose her tone slightly and kept talking “But… But you are a professor, not a murder. And you are a _spy_ for Dumbledore, which is more than I thought you would become. Besides, you’re a lot older, it’s a little weird to talk to you. And worse of all, _you let me marry Potter?_ ”

The last sentence was said in a playful tone, and she smiled lightly as she spoke it, causing a slight smile to rise on Snape’s face. Despite looking like he wanted to say something, he kept himself quiet (much to Lily’s pleasant) and kept going upstairs.

Harry opened the door fearfully, entering first at the principal’s office while the rest of the huge troupe waited outside, squeezed on the staircase.

“Sir?” He murmured

Dumbledore, with his long silver beard, looked over harry with his penetrating blue eyes from above the half-moon glasses.

“Harry? What brings you here this early on a holyday’s morning? Our next meeting was not until after the festive season, if I’m not mistaken.”

The boy smiled at the professor “I know, sir, but… You see… we had a _small incident_ on our common room. An accident including… Time.” His eyes sparkled with curiosity behind the glass, and Harry kept talking “We have around sixteen time travelers waiting behind your door.”

Saying that, he opened it behind him, letting all the students (followed by Snape), inside the principal’s cabinet. The man himself rose from behind his table, walking to the already know students from the past. Despite his clear surprise, he carried a certain melancholy behind his blue eyes and smile.

“James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank… It’s a pleasure to have you back on my office. If you don’t mind the quirks of an old ma, I’d rather call you all by your first names. You have long friends after you left the school. Oh, how long haven’t it been since I saw you, so young and full of inspiration, on my office. Even though… some of you visited in while students more than others.”

His eyes sparkled to the marauders, a spirited smile on his lips that made the trio smile back. The professor crooked his head, before walking towards the other group, the only one formed by unknown people, analyzing the teenagers there standing.

“I believe that, at least from my perspective, we haven’t been introduced. I’m Albus Dumbledore, principal of Hogwarts in 1996. You are…”

“We are the future kids from you students, sire” Said Rose “From the year of 2022. It’s a pleasure to all of us.”

The old man smiled melancholic once again, but this time his eyes were running through each and everyone of them. “If you don’t mind, could I try to guess which of my students are your parents? A little amusement to test the memory of an old man.” The students smiled brightly, agreeing before he kept going

“You” He said looking at Albus Severus “Is your father’s face, along with your brother behind you, but him If I’m aloud to say, has his mother’s eyes. Ginny Weasley, if I’m not mistaken.”

Ginny blushed slightly as Harry smiled to the group. It was the first time he heard that sentence without it being directed to him. _You have your mother’s eyes_.

“And I believe this young lady” He said, turning to Lily Luna “is the younger member of this family. Again, she reassembles her mother, with a few traces of her father, if we pay especial attention to the chin… Well, the Lady that spoke to me” His eyes focused on Rose “You have the spirt of miss Granger, but the hair of a Weasley, I dare say the younger Weasley boy has your nose. The same goes about your brother by your side, but he clearly has his mother’s face” His eyes wondered to Scorpius, on the other side of Rose “You, as some of your colleagues, is the copy of your father, But you mother… I will say, maybe, miss Greengrass, friend of Mr. Malfoy”

His face turned to the Longbottom twins “You both look a lot like Mr. Longbottom and…” he smiled softly “Miss Aboot? And for the last, the metamorphmagus.” Dumbledore laughed softly “This would be cheating, had I not know an exceptional witch with this ability. Tonks, If I must say I know her, will convince Remus to _finally_ date her.”

His eyes glowered over to young Remus on the other side of the room, who automatically intertwined his hand with Sirius. Dumbledore just look melancholic again, before smiling to the future group as if expecting the result of his riddles.

“Everything correct, sir” said Scorpius “except my mon is Astoria Greengrass, she is a few years younger than dad.”

Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled as he faced Draco, who was standing with his eyes crossed, looking at the pictures on the walls as if utterly bored by everything that was going on. “Mister Malfoy, I you allow me to say, I’m happy with your choice for wife… Or future choice.”

Malfoy kept avoiding looking at the principal. “I you allow me, I would rather if you didn’t.”

The elder man let a small laugh before walking back to the middle of the room, facing all the teenagers.

“Please, tell me everything you did before you arrived here. Everything you can remember, any detail might be of extreme importance.”

Remus was the one who talked first, narrating the day of the marauders and their friends, from when they first met on the common room to walk to lunch together to waking up on 1996. Harry was next, who explained their day – which included spending the whole afternoon having a snow-fight. Last, Teddy told what happened what happened from the second he arrived in the school, early morning.

That wasn’t a single reassemble whatsoever except that, by the end of the day, they were all on the Gryffindor’s common room. If both Harry and Remus slept in late, Teddy had arrived early, waking up his friends and cousins. If Harry had spent the day on the garden, Remus and the Marauders hadn’t left the walls of the castle and Teddy had been picked up by his family on Hogsmead.

“None of you remember anything else? A different word, a spell you were training?”

They all denied, looking at each other as if someone was to suggest something. With the silence, Dumbledore pressed a hand against his eyes, holding the glasses with the same hand. Harry’s eyes fell to the black and dead arm he had learned to avoid looking at during that year. If possible, it looked worse and more decaying. Harry got himself wondering if the course was climbing up to the rest of his arm.

“I will have to search for a spell that could have done it, but surely it had to be done by an extremely powerful wizard or witch. I’m afraid not even I would be able to cast it. Now, we should investigate something else: What kind of time travel is it. Are you familiarized with the three possible ways of time travel?”

Even though all future members nodded in agreement, making Rose giggle softly, most people denied with their heads. Dumbledore smiled, explaining the theories peacefully, not bothered by the redundant questions many threw at him during his explanation.

“So, summing it up” Said Sirius, gesticulating “We can either be doing what he should do, because this time travel already happened during our time lines, or we might have created some parallel universes _or_ we might destroy our lines, universe and everything we know? So, either Harry-from-2022, father of the kids over there, knew that this would happened. Or we just generated three parallel universes: one that that’s in consideration me and my fellow time travelers, one where Harry takes in consideration that he saw the future (despite the fact it will not chance his past) and one where the future kids know about the past, but it’s not their past, so their past doesn’t know about them… And all of those are parallel to the alpha universe where no one actually time traveled? And the third option is where we all die. Why is it that the simple one is the only one I really don’t like?”

Ron raised his hand in confusion. “What happens in this parallel universe that, for example, takes in consideration you guys time travelled?”

Hermione turned to her friend “The future is re-written, without changing ours (or any other) universe. So, if they decide they won’t have kids, Harry and his decent will never be born. It’s just like a brand new universe, anything can happen. Voldemort could rise and take power and create his dictatorship, for example.

“Thanks for predicting us an optimistic future” laughed Alice

Hermione blushed and laughed nervously while saying she was sorry.

“Sirius” said Dumbledore kindly “Your explanation, if hard to follow, is correct.” The boy smiled proudly at the principal, as he kept talking “Well, all I could ask is that you all avoid talking to anyone outside this group, that you keep inside the walls of the castle and tell nothing about the future to anyone from the past. At least, not until we figure out what kind of time travel this is about.”

Hermione lifted her hand gently “Sir, if you don’t mind, I could help with research.”

Lily, Alice, Rose and Remus agreed with vehemence, making Dumbledore smile softly.

“I have a few of the best students Hogwarts ever had (and will have, if I’m not mistaken) by my side, it would be foolish do waste them. It will be an honor to have your help.” The students blushed under his blue eyes “I believe you slept on the Gryffindor’s rooms last night? I don’t think we should abuse your colleague’s rooms any longer. Harry, I’m sure you know a certain room that can carry them all.”

The boy pulled a grimace, annoyed at himself for forgetting the room of requirements.

“Certainly, sir.”

The Slytherins looked relieved knowing they wouldn’t spend any more nights on the red-and-gold common room.

“I trust this is all.” Sighed Dumbledore.

Albus Severus coughed lightly, calling the attention to himself. “Sir, I know we aren’t supposed to reveal anything about the future, but I’m sure you already know that… What I mean is, my name is Albus Severus, it’s an honor to finally meet you, sir.”

Dumbledore stared at the boy in front of him with light eyes, smiling sweetly before turning to Harry. Snape, in the back of the room, chocking on his own saliva, staring at the boy who proclaimed to be his namesake while coughing.

“Oh, Harry, I must say that, off all the honors I received, this must be the biggest” His glowing eyes turned to the future’s student, and Albus Severus could swear there were tears around his blue eyes “The honor is all mine, Mister Potter.”

The group, following Hermione, began to dissipate and walk to the Requirement’s Room. Harry was the last one, closing the line, and Snape approached him, still coughing and clearly uncomfortable. “Albus _Severus_ , Mister Potter?”

Harry pulled a grimace, raising his hands “I don’t know, I am as surprised as you are.”

Snape coughed again, looking again. Automatically, his eyes found Lily’s, waiting against the door, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, as If she knew just what he was speaking. Snape growled under her look, speaking without looking at Harry. “Despite how… Peculiar this situation is… Thank you.”

The word sounded so weird on his mouth he almost pulled a grimace himself, as Harry Stare him astonished, mouth half-opened. “What?”

Snape pranced. “I shall not repeat myself.” He said, leaving towards the door (and, consequently, towards Lily’s presumptuous smile).

“There, there” she smiled, walking with him downstairs “Did it hurt?”

Snape shrugged, smiling at the girl “Yes, it did. Sincerely, Albus Severus _Potter_?”

Lily laughed and Snape smiled melancholically at the sound, looking at his old friend. She stared back curiously. “You didn’t change that much, Snape. You still haven’t wash your hair!”

Snape rolled his eyes, turning his face. His smile was still on his face “Not again, Lily.”

She laughed again, biting her tongue “Really, it’s not for nothing that James and his friends make fun of it.”

His smile fell of immediately “ _James_.” He mimicked ironically.

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. “You really haven’t changed at all! Do you still hate the marauders that much? Enough to be such a terrible teacher to my son?” Snape seemed to shrink, not answering. She rolled her eyes again “Well, at least you made it to here” she said in a whisper.

He froze on spot, looking at the ginger who stopped right in front of her. “What… How…”

She smiled sadly at him “None of us are idiots, Snape.”

She kept walking on the corridors, following the rest of the group a good few yards away, making Snape step up to reach her.

“I know none of us are alive this year. Remus and you are the only one who made it, right?”

Again, he was speechless, avoiding her glace. The silence was the confirmation she needed and she noticed, quite surprised, she did not felt the need to cry. She wanted to scream higher than her voice cords could handle.

Instead, she smiled sadly.

“It’s fine. We had deduced that already… And if you want my opinion, neither you or Remus will survive this war.”

Snape’s smile was the same as hers. He was aware, he had noticed it, he understood what the second name on Potter’s son meant.

“I know” he whispered” Albus Severus Potter, after all.”

 

 

 


	13. Room of requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter, its just shenanigans, but I promise things are coming. I just can't resist it.
> 
> Again, english is not my native language, and I translated this from the original I wrote in Portuguese, so if anything sounds of if there is any grammar mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> I should've heard when people told me college was going to kill me.
> 
> Song: Looking up - Paramore
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! And if you feel like it, follow me on tumblr: las-lus.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy the reading!

Chapter 12

James Potter was extremely annoyed as he and the rest of the group entered the large Room of Requirements. He liked to think he and his friends, with all their brains, had mapped every single miserable corner on that dammed giant school. They had drawn each of the seven secret pass ways that lead outside, had create a spell to track the position of every stair, had discover a way to monitor every single person inside the area (including animagi people under invisible capes and on Polyjuice potion) and had cracked every hidden door inside those walls.

He never even heard about the existence of the stupidly large room they were now in.

He didn’t like to be surprise inside his own school, those walls were marauders’ domains. While each of them found their own bed on the vast hall, he cogitated that the room was Hogwarts’ new acquisition. Yes, maybe it only started existing after him and his friends had already left the school and, by consequence, had abandoned the responsibility of knowing those halls. He made a mental note to ask about one of Harry’s friends latter.

“This bed distribution is _awful_ ” Shouted Sirius from the other side of the room “It took in consideration our rooms from last night. I don’t want to sleep next to a Malfoy again!”

Draco, on the extreme corner of the room (and just a bed away from Sirius) rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Black, the last thing I want is to sleep next to _any_ of you again.”

James laughed, turning to his own bed at the opposite side of the door, right on the center of the half-moon, between Harry and Lily’s. It was as if they were the link between all families – and, in a way, they were. However, he couldn’t say he didn’t want to be back at his own room, sharing it with his three best friends alone (and he wished Peter was there, so he could see the future too. An adventure wasn’t complete without all marauders, after all). Being truthful to himself he would be more than satisfied to only share the room with the Potter’s family again (especially if it meant sharing a bed with Lily once more).

Remus approached James – leaving Sirius at the other side of the room, discussing with Draco Malfoy – and threw himself at his friends’ bed as if it was his own. James arched his eyebrows at him, but he pretended not to see.

“I’m officially exhausted and the day has barely started” he whispered

“Really? Me too.” Answered James full on sarcasm “I’d love to lay on my bed, if only there wasn’t a stinky werewolf laying on it.”

Remus laughed, sitting on the bed, giving space for James to sit by his side.

“Good.” James stated after sitting down “I was thinking about calling my ferocious hound to take you out of here.”

Remus laughed again, staring at Sirius who was now poking his tongue at Malfoy childishly. “ _Your ferocious hound”_ he giggles in comeback “Also known as my stupid boyfriend. Do you really think asking my boyfriend (who is most likely the most hormonal person anyone has ever met) to take me _out_ of bed was going to work?”

James grimaced as he laughed, poking his friend with his feet. He had the slight impression Remus loved using the word _boyfriend_ now. They both cracked again before staying in a comfortable silence, looking at the large number of people who (with the exception of the still-pissed Sirius and Draco) were still grouped by their eras.

“I think we should tell Harry” said Remus, the smile leaving his face “that we know we don’t make it. Maybe we can get more information.”

James nodded in agreement, his look falling at his son and his girlfriend, who chatted happy with Ron and Hermione. “You are still alive on this year, Moony.’

Remus shrugged “So? My best friends are dead. _You_ are dead. I’m not going to let this happen.”

James stared at his friend “What if it destroys everything that exists today?”

Remus shrugged again “Since when the word _danger_ stopped any of us?”

He stared in disbelief at the werewolf “Moony, you are supposed to be the responsible one” he joked “Sirius is bad influence on you.”

Remus cracked a laugh “The Marauders are a bad influence in me. Besides, we won’t destroy the universe. We are Gryffindors, we find a way.”

James smiled at his friend again, trusting that he was right. The marauders had always found a way, it wouldn’t be any different now. Their short silence was broken when Sirius Black threw himself at what was left of the bed, using James’ leg as a pillow. James rolled his eyes, snorting at his friend.

“I don’t like Malfoy.” He stated, sounding convinced “So, what are you doing?”

James shrugged “Same as always, stealing your boyfriend.”

Sirius smiled, still comfortably laying on James while Remus laughed. “Great, so you won’t mind when I still _yours_.”

Remus cackled loudly and James hit on his best friend’s head, laughing along. “Mate, you-know-who is after us 20 years in the future, and you still have the worse jokes.”

Sirius poked his tongue at James, but the light feeling he had brought to the group was lost.

“His jokes never get good.” Said Harry approaching the group and resting his back at the wooden canopy of the bed.

The trio looked at each other before looking at Harry, who was caring a melancholic look despite his sense of humor. At that moment, James thought about saying that they _knew_ Sirius probably never actually met Harry, but something on the bittersweet look on his son’s eyes made him keep quite. He supposed that it made to both his friends quiet too, because when Sirius opened his mouth, what came out had nothing to do with their deaths. “Blasphemy. I’m the funniest godfather you have.”

Harry laughed “You’re my only godfather, Sirius.”

“Exactly. Now sit on this bed next to us and tell us how you and the adorable ginger with a murderous look met each other. Who knows, it might give your idiot of a father some ideas!”

Harry laughed again, glancing at Ginny, who talked in whispers and giggles with Hermione at the other side of the room, before accepting the suggestion and sitting on his own bed, facing the three teenagers sitting (or, in Siriu’s case, Laying) in a single bed. Their faces were at both familiar and completely new, even if James, always too young on Harry’s photographs, had changed less in comparison.

“Well, Ginny is my best friend’s younger sister, so I knew her from before my second year… We only started being really friends on my fourth year, maybe fifth, and I only started fancying her this year. There is not much to say, we won a quidditch match and kissed on the after party. We’ve been together ever since.

It wasn’t the gospel truth. She used to have a crush for him when they were younger, was possessed by Voldemort at the age of 11, saved by Harry. She turned out to be one of Harry’s best students during Dumbledore’s army and broke in the Ministry of Magic with him last year. All of that was part of their story, it would lead Ginny to stop idolizing him and becoming his friend, which would lead them to fall in love. It was obvious, however, that the marauders couldn’t hear about all that without asking Harry questions he could not answer, so he was satisfied by the brief version of their story.

Sirius, apparently, was not, sounding slightly disappointed as he said “That’s it? I expected, I don’t know, you chasing her and being cursed to next week.”

Harry laughed “No, that’s her ex-ex, Miguel Corner… You should’ve seen his face when she hit him with a boggarts’ spell this year. Slughorn was so impressed he invited her to his club.”

Remus arched his eyebrows with a surprised smile. “Slughorn still teaches? He is old back in _our_ day.”

Harry chuckled “He is back for the year. Snape used to teach potions, but now he gives Defense against the dark arts, so Slughorn took his place. And trust me, he is _old_ , he was Voldemort’s teacher.

“You-know-who went to Hogwarts?” Sirius stammered

“I can’t picture him in class… Imagine being colleges with you know who!” whispered James.

Harry shrugged “Hagrid was. I mean, not from the same year, but they met. His name was Tom.”

“That’s terrifying” murmured Remus “Imagining that someone like him did something we’re doing. He must be in the school registers.”

“He’s in the trophy room.” Harry announced.

“Tom, you said?” Sirius inquired “Because I’ve done so many detentions on that room I must’ve memorized the name of every student there. Did you know a boy received a trophy for exploding the biggest number of cauldrons in a single year? His name was Gildsbeam. Oh, Gildsbeam, may your name be blessed. Anyways, you don’t mean Tom Riddle, do you? The guy with a huge prize for _Special Services to the School_?”

“Speak of the devil.”

“You seem to know a lot about him, Harry.” James pointed.

Harry shrugged “I have a physic connection with him. It was to be expected, wasn’t it?”

“Does that mean He can see and hear everything you see and hear?” asked Remus

“Only if he lets his guard down. In that case, I’ll be able to see and hear all he sees and hears. He wouldn’t risk it.”

“Makes sense. Are you going to answer _why in the name of Merlin my kid has a telepathic link with You-Know-Who?_ ” Cried James exasperated.

Harry blushed slightly, but denied with a nod. “I’m sorry, no. I can tell you I wasn’t born with it, so don’t worry.”

Sirius snorted with mocked neglect, waiving Harry off with a casual hand movement. “Oh, you acquired the magical connection with the genocidal maniac _after_ you were born! Great, ah, now we have nothing to worry about, Harry.”

Harry grinned without meaning it, running his hand over the back of his head. James and Remus on the other hand, cracked with gusto over the sarcasm. Before the boy had to answer, though, Ginny came in his salvation.

“Boys, I’ll have to borrow Harry for a while.”

“He’s all yours, ginger.” Sirius winked at Ginny.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled her boyfriend by the hand, helping him getting up. “At least we know that, despite common belief, Sirius _did_ mature over the years.” She smiled, before leaving with Harry hand in hand towards the little meeting of people from the present that was being organized.

“I wished they quitted talking about my _future self_ ” Sirius commented, finally sitting on the bed  “I know future-me won’t be around them much, if at all.”

James shrieked his shoulders a little as Remus took Sirius hand on his own. “I was thinking that… Well, actually, last night Lily and I were hidden on the common room and…”

Remus and Sirius turned automatically to stare James with the same surprise look on their faces.

“Wait a second” smirked Sirius “What were you and _Lily Evans_ doing at odd hours on the common room?”

James smiled prideful “That’s a whole other story, the point it…”

“James Potter.” Intervened Remus “If you had a date with Lily Evans and _didn’t_ tell us…”

The boy’s smile just grew wider as he blinked innocently at Remus

“How come you didn’t wake us up with very high screams?” asked Sirius “At least _I_ pictured you would scream like a twelve year old girl, announcing to the whole of Hogwarts. Like a guttural shout, but less, you know, manly.”

James grabbed the pillow behind his back just to hit Sirius (and Remus, who was laughing lightly) before placing it back where it belonged.

“I got myself a date with Lily Evans. It lasted less than an hour and trust me, I’m etching to tell you everything that happened and more. And I’m almost sure this time the itchy part isn’t Sirius’ fleas fault.” The animagus poked his tongue at him, but let his friend continue. “But right now we are stuck in the future, with a genocidal maniac looking for us _and_ we heard a talk from… well, from our future grandkids. My grandkids, Remus’ kid… Well, you got it, the future-future. What matters here is that we overheard them talking. Sirius, apparently you were arrested at some point of your life.”

A glimpse expression of panic crossed the animagus face, before one of mockery set on place. “If someone had to go to jail, it would be me.”

James ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Sirius, the prison is Askaban.”

The mockery face broke, and panic once again settle in. “I… What could I have done to go to _Askaban_? Deatheaters go to Askaban!”

“Sirius, you most likely enchanted a bike to fly in front of muggles. It couldn’t have been something serious.”

“No one goes to Askaban over something so petty.” Affirmed Sirius.

Remus shrieked a bit on his place “No. But I can’t believe you would _kill_ someone.”

“How can you be so sure? I did that thing with Snape.”

James smiled softly at his friend “That was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever did, but you didn’t really mean to hurt Snivellus, we all know that. How knows, maybe Snape framed you for something?”

“James, he is a professor now!” said Remus

Sirius scoffed angry “He is a Deatheater! It _is_ a valid theory, Prongs. And if it is true I’ll use all my remaining time as a free man to torment him even harder.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Sirius, we are changing the future, I told you… I was thinking, depending _when_ you went to prison, well, it explains… Teddy.”

His boyfriend curled his before whispering “Teddy” under his breath.

“You know, Remus” Said James suddenly, looking distance “If your son’s patronus isn’t any variation of a bear I’ll be really, _really_ disappointed… You know, like, Teddy Bear.”

Sirius cracked a laugh, throwing his head back while Remus tried to contain himself from not doing the same. “Prongs!”

“No, I mean it. Remus Lupin is the most Werewolf name ever. And look at Padfoot, his name literally means black dog.”

“And look at James Potter, it _literally means_ Stag. Your alone, _forever_ , Prongs.”

James poked his tongue at his friend, still laughing “Well, if anyone _would_ end up in Askaban, it would be you” joked James “Remus is too goody-two-shows, I’m too discreet and poor Peter couldn’t do something _actually_ mean.”

“Well, I don’t plan on going to Askaban, just like I don’t plan on letting you and Evans die.” Declared Sirius as it was something incredibly easy to be done.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Albus Severus, sounding extremely bored.

“Why don’t we do something fun, like Quidditch?”

Practically the whole room reacted the same way at the mention of the game: Raising their head and looking excitedly over Albus. Even Draco, laying alone on his bed, so far with closed eyes, looked interested in the proposal.

“One Quidditch match between three different eras” whispered Harry “I’ve done weirder things. I’m in. Seeker.”

James smile as he skipped out of bed, heading towards his son “I’m in as a seeker just to see which of us Potters is the best.”

Harry smiled convinced “Youngest seeker of the century with the quickest broom in the world. Good luck.”

“He talks big” Said Draco, surprising all as he got up the bed “But he isn’t that good of a seeker. I’ll play Chaser.”

Harry stared at him with arched eyebrows “You want in?”

 “Afraid, Potter? It’s better than doing nothing, anyways.” Draco shrugged.

Albus showed up on his side, a bright smile on his lips “I’ll play beater on Uncle Draco’s team.”

Sirius jumped away from the bed, suddenly excited “I’ll play as the other beater. It’s been ages since I played _with_ a Slytherin and not against one.”

James shrugged “I guess I’m on that time them.” He said, pointing at Draco with his head.

Harry Smiled “Only if Ginny is _my_ chaser. And Malfoy, try not to fall off your broomstick.”

Draco glared over at Harry, but kept himself quiet.

“I’ll play on dad’s team” said Lily Luna, approaching the group. “Beater.”

James Sirius sighed in surrender “I’ll play chaser on Lily’s team, but only if Rose is my other chaser.”

The ginger girl smiled as she heard her name, accepting the suggestion.

“I’m the goalkeeper on the other team then” Said Scorpius “As long as Rose doesn’t rip my arm out playing.”

The girl kissed the air over to her boyfriend, winking “Can’t make any promises.”

Quickly the rest of the group, so far divided by their ages, were separated on two teams. On Harry’s the three chasers were Ginny, James Sirius and Rose, the beaters where Frank and Lily Luna and the keeper was Ron. On James’ the chasers were Draco, Alicia and teddy, with Sirius and Albus Severus as (overly excited) beaters and Scorpious as the keeper (who received a dried glare from his father and the words “If you ever so much miss the ball to avoid a fight with your girlfriend I’ll make sure you are never born”).

The remaining people who decided not to play (Hermione, Remus, Lily, Hugo and Neville) were a few steps behind the big agglomeration on the middle of the room, laughing. Once the teams were settled and a couple of bets had been made, Hermione coughed loudly, calling the attention to herself.

“I don’t mean to be a killjoy, but where are you finding enough brooms for all of you? Harry, Ron, Ginny and Malfoy are the only ones who can fly.”

“School brooms.” Declared Harry, not letting his excitation be shaken.

James growled “Playing seeker with _school brooms_. What do they have there? A Comet 140?”

Everyone not from the past laughed “Those brooms can’t fly since the 70’s dad” said Harry “I think they might fall apart if you tried. But we must have a few Cleansweep 5, Timderblast… most of them are shooting stars, anyways.”

James arched his eyebrows a little “Shooting Star is a good broom. It gets worse as it grows old, but most of my team has one. Cleanweep 5… Awful, but there are worse.”

Ginny shrugged “By brothers played with one for years, it’s the broom I have, never lost a game with it. Also, avoid buying Shooting Stars, the company will fail in 1978 because of it.”

Sirius eyes the ginger sadly “But… It’s the best broomstick after Nimbus.”

“Buy a Nimbus” Ron advised “They will only get better, a few years back they released Nimbus 2000 and Nimbus 2001, they will be best on their line up until 1993. Harry had a 2000, but he broke in on the Whomping Willow.”

Remus, on the background, smiled guiltily “The Willow is my fault.”

“We know.” Answered both Ron and Harry at the same time

Draco sighed “I’m almost giving up. Here, are we playing or what?”

“I hate to agree with Malfoy” Said Ginny “but we should go.”

The group parted again in three to avoid the attention, taking turns to walk towards the quidditch field. It was a terribly cold winter day, the floor covered in soft snow and the sharp wind coming in the way of the teen’s walk. Despite all, they just stopped when they were facing the locker-rooms and Ginny was ahead of the group, using her wand to open the broom-closet to get balls and the broomsticks for the game. Harry, on the other hand, was using his own wand to _Accio_ their own brooms (including Draco’s).

James’ mouth fell open as he looked at the Firebolt on Harry’s hand. “This is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen” he whispered dramatically.

“And we he thinking this was Lily” laughed Sirius

James pretended he wasn’t blushing, sticking his tongue to Sirius and Remus (who was laughing alongside his boyfriend). The teams divided themselves in the field and Hermione, enjoying the diversification of them, was responsible for throwing the Quaffle into the air and starting the game.

 


End file.
